Pokemon: Corazón Dorado y Alma Plateada
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Al final de la batalla en el valle del fin Naruto es teletransportado a otro mundo diferente al suyo donde tendra un nuevo sueño por completar y es la de ser el mejor entrenador que halla existido y con la ayuda de un guardian del aura y de cierto bijuu tendra que hacerse de un nombre en la Region de Sinnoh. NarutoxDawn y Ashx¿? ¿? ¿?. Arco de Diamante y Perla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon: Corazón Dorado y Alma Plateada**_

El Valle del fin, un lugar que fue forjado desde el conflicto entre dos de los shinobis más poderosos que hayan existido. El Shodaime Hokage y fundador de Konoha, Senju Hashirama y el fundador también de Konoha y anterior Líder del Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, estos hombres eran como dioses entre los hombres durante en la antigua era de Guerra de Clanes donde ellos dos pusieron fin a siglos de guerras civiles entre clanes de todo el mundo, implementando el Sistema Shinobi y a la Fundación de Konohagakure no Sato….pero nos estamos desviando de este tema, este lugar fue de suma importancia donde ambos poderosos shinobis eligieron ese lugar para desatarse una cruenta batalla a muerte donde lucharon día y noche sin que nadie cediera el paso hasta que Hashirama logro darle la estocada final ''asesinando'' a su mejor amigo luego de que el declararía que destruiría Konoha con sus propias manos.

Y debido que el lugar había cambiado drásticamente debido a la cruenta batalla este lugar se eligió como Zona Sagrada en honor a la batalla final y se pusieron dos estatuas de Piedra de Hashimara y Madara en la cascada que se creó durante la batalla en medio de las estatuas. La batalla entre esos dos gigantes se hundió en la historia y la historia de manera irónica siempre tiente a repetirse y lo sabrán en esos momentos ya que ahora se está desatando la misma batalla de ideales entre dos shinobis.

Las caras de piedras de ambos fundadores de Konoha todavía seguía intacta a pesar de las décadas luego de la batalla como si no hubiera pasado nada ya que sobre sus cabezas de las estatuas se encontraban dos jóvenes adolescentes ambos nativos de Konoha, están en la edad de los 13 años de edad se colocaron en cada estatua mirándose a muerte entre ambos chicos.

De un lado estaba sobre la estatua de la cabeza de Uchiha Madara, que era el heredero del clan Uchiha y el ''ultimo'' miembro sobreviviente de su clan, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, un joven de cabellera negro azabache con peinado de pato, y ojos de color ónix, lleva vestido una camiseta azul rey, unos shorts blancos crema y unas sandalias azules y su hitai-ate ya rasgada con una raya de su aldea pero ahora mismo había activado el sello maldito del cielo dado por Orochimaru y gracias al esfuerzo de los 5 del Sonido en donde Sasuke ha sobrevivido a la etapa 2 de su sello maldito ahora tenía la piel gris oscuro un cabello mucho más largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda en puntas de un tono azul oscuro y sus labios parecieran haberlo pintados en un tono de violeta y sus ojos eran negros y se notaba que aun tenia activado su preciado Sharingan con los tres tomoes, en su nariz parecía haber una estrella negra y en su espalda había unas enormes Alas en formas de manos. Y en su mano izquierda se veía que había creado un orbe con chakra de Raiton puro comprimiéndose en una esfera azul eléctrico y soltando un sonido chirriante como un millar de pájaros, el Chidori.

Mientras que en la parte opuesta en la estatua de Hashirama se encuentra un joven adolescente y heredero de varios clanes tanto del Uzumaki y Namikaze, hijo de las leyendas de sus padres por parte de Minato y Kushina y era el tercer Jinchuriki del Bijuu más poderoso, el Temido Kyubi no Kitsune o Zorro de las 9 colas, y su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un joven de cabellera rubia y de unos ojos azules zafiro y con sus distintivos bigotes de zorros en sus mejillas. Llevaba un extraño mono de color naranja y azul brillante Junto su Hitai-ate ya muy golpeada y rasgada y un par de sandalias azules pero ahora testaba con el manto cubierto de una capa de chakra de bijuu rodeándolo influenciado por su Bijuuu dándole con una cola su Pelo era más largo y peludo y unos ojos rojos carmesí y su pupila rasgada como la de un animal salvaje, sus marcas de bigote eran más profundas y notorias y en su boca se sobresalían unos colmillos ya su vestuario estaba desgarrado no por decir que semi destruido en distintas partes de su cuerpo y en su mano derecha se veía una esfuerza azulada comprimida en chakra puro, su movimiento característico del junto con el Kage Bunshin, el Rasengan.

-Sasuke, te doy una última oportunidad…termina con todo esto y regresa a la aldea y prometo que te ayudare a que tu sentencia sea menor de lo considerado-Grito Naruto con tono bestial debido a la influencia de si su Bijuu al ver que el chico que lo consideraba un amigo se estaba alejándose cada vez más debido a su estúpida venganza sin sentido

-Ni lo sueñes Dobe….solo me importa la venganza es lo único que me queda en esa vida y solo Orochimaru me dará el poder que necesito para Matar a a mi hermano y poder vengar a mi clan caído-Dijo Sasuke totalmente corrompido debido la influencia del sello maldito y sumándole el sharingan ya está corrompido hasta no más.

-Entonces si no quieres por las buenas…te tendré que llevarte por las malas-Dijo Naruto con tono Sepulcral en saber que tendría que dejarlo al borde de la muerte para traerlo de vuelta a Konoha.

-Dobe, no podrás detenerme y además este lugar nos obliga a luchar, como que algo ya estaba destinado a que nos debíamos enfrentar a muerte, en pocas palabras hasta que uno de nosotros ya no puedan continuar, tú no tienes oportunidad en vencerme-Aclaro el uchiha viendo que su Chidori cambiaba del azul eléctrico a un Negro carbón desprendiendo mucha electricidad y cada vez más chirriante.

-Tal vez tengas razón…y talvez esta lucha ya estaba destinado para nosotros,….pero eres un idiota…ya los demás hicieron sus sacrificios y dejaron mi responsabilidad en mí y no los pienso en defraudar-También aclaro el rubio y este en su furia influida por el Kyuubi su rasengan también cambia de un color azul celeste a un naranja rojizo y en el núcleo también celeste a uno purpura con tonos rojizos.

En eso hubo un momento en el que ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro viendo que ese sería su último ataque y que al mismo tiempo recordaban la ''amistad'' que han tenido y vieron que una vez que acabara uno saldría vencedor y el otro vencido…,,,

Y con eso tanto Sasuke usando sus ''alas'' se impulsó hacia Naruto mientras que este con ayuda indirecta del Bijuu dio un gran salto hacia dirección del Uchiha y ambos jóvenes con sus técnicas al 100% de su capacidad exponiendo al frente para impactar en ambos cuerpos.

Y de pronto….

-NARUTO/SASUKE-Ambos habían lanzado un potente grito donde expusieron sus ambas técnicas de firma esperando que todo eso acabara para ellos…y todo paso en un solo suspiro.

-RASENGAN/CHIDORI-Gritaron al unísono colisionando ambos ataques y en solo instante todo el lugar reino un sepulcral silencio para luego se produjera una poderosa explosión con un brillante espectáculo de luces…..donde ninguno cedía terrero ni Naruto ni Sasuke querían darse por Vencidos y al ver que nade quería ceder inyectaron más y más chakras a sus técnicas aumentando su poder, y dimensión del daño donde ambas técnicas están destruyendo la base de las estatuas, agrietando el terreno y destruyendo los arboles pero eso no era lo peor.

Desafortunadamente sin que nadie lo notaran, una pequeña esfera de chakra se había creado a partir del chakra desprendido y en lo más diminuto las partículas, átomos e isotopos se estaban liberando una energía sumamente creándose una Grieta dimensional en el centro de ambos ataques como si fuera un pequeño portal dimensional donde lamentablemente Naruto fue absorbido si dar resistencia alguna debido a lo fatigado que estaba pero eso no quiere decir que Sasuke hubiera logrado la victoria ya que en un potente Flash de Energía Pura exploro el lugar como una pequeña bomba de hidrogeno borrando el lugar y a todo ser vivo que habitaba en el valle del fin.

Eso contando la vida del Ultimo Uchiha que había perecido en el lugar debido a la explosión del portal dimensional.

Y así termino la vida del ultimo uchiha sin que tuviera oportunidad de vengar a su clan o renacerlo desde las cenizas…..mientras que otra termino en la brecha dimensional en un rumbo desconocido para Naruto y Kyuubi.

Este sería una fecha que cambiaría para siempre para el mundo shinobi para la desaparición de ambos shinobis, sus pérdidas afectarían radicalmente para el mundo.

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar muy oscuro**

 **En la brecha dimensional.**

Negro, tan noche como la noche más oscura de las noches, donde un lugar reinaba la oscuridad eterna como la penumbra, ya hasta no podría sentir dolor debido que estaba flotando en ese espacio oscuro que no era su mente, dado que nunca antes en la vida ha visto algo así, solamente lo más oscuro que sintió, era en esas situaciones que tenían con ciertas ''charlas'' con su ''querido'' inquilino llamado Kyuubi no Kitsune, que a veces cuando el bijuu le daba ganar en conversar con el joven rubio…..pero esto era la Penumbra de una total Oscuridad donde no sentía ni dolor, ni sufrimiento, si sentía en donde estaba su cuerpo, o si el zorro estuviera con él ya que a pesar de todos los problemas causados por el bijuu, Naruto no lo culpaba ya que solamente fue otra víctimas más que en la cual sentía el pesar y el dolor que debió haber pasado al zorro.

-(Bueno….vaya forma de acabar una vida tan temprana….no pude lograr ser Hokage, en que me aceptan tal como soy y en que me reconocieran mis meritos….ni si quiera logre cometer mis metas….es el final de una vida…quien lo diría que terminaría así, olvidado, y desaparecido de la faz de este mundo…solamente espero la paz eterna del mas allá o al territorio del shinigami…hehehe solamente espero que el Teme no aparezca ahí)-Pensó Naruto mientras deambulaba en este lugar tan oscuro pensando en todo lo que le paso tras la lucha contra el Uchiha, que esperaba llevarlo por el buen camino y todo terminó en tragedia para ambos.

Mientras seguía flotando en la nada de la oscuridad lo que no sabía Naruto, era que el esta inconsciente en su subconsciente, pero ya en la realidad estábamos en un lugar penumbral donde habita lo surrealista y oscuridad de la noche donde todo el lugar estaba de cabeza donde se veían las montañas, los caminos, edificios con estilo oriental e occidental de cabeza o en los lados. Y que los ríos caían de abajo hacia arriba. Es como si todas las leyes de la física y de la lógica no existieran.

(imaginen el mundo distorsionado por Giratina de Pokemon Platino y la película 11)

En estos momentos en que naruto seguía inconsciente había otros tres que están hablando mientras seguían en este mundo Surrealista.

El primer ser era un enorme Zorro enorme de pelaje de color Naranja Rojizo, ojos razgados de color rojo Sangre y sus característico bigotes zorrunos con sus nueves colas ondeando en el lugar demostrando su poder y elegancia por parte del Zorro. El segundo sujeto era una criatura bastante enorme que estaba compitiendo en altura y poder por parte del Zorro, su apariencia era la de una especie de un Dragón de color gris, rojo y dorado, con seis patas. Las mismas tienen púas doradas al final de sus pies y cadenas alrededor de sus extremidades. Además, posee dos alas negras con púas rojas que nacen en su espalda. Presenta tres anillos dorados incompletos alrededor de su torso que coinciden con el color de su casco en forma de corona de su cabeza. Estos anillos lucen muy similares a costillas, abriéndose a la medida de su cuerpo; sus escamas grises están hechas de platino. Y el tercer y el ultimo sujeto era un hombre de la tercera edad de color griasesco claro con varias protuberancias en forma de cuernos en su frente junto a un cabello morado apagado y un par de ojos anillados de color morado y su vestimenta trata de una larga túnica con varios tomoes en la parte superior de su túnica y un largo bastón metálico de color negro.

(Adivinen quienes son estos personajes)

-Muy bien ya saben lo que hay que hacer con el joven Uzumaki-Dijo el anciano con aura divina que mostraba autoridad y respeto por parte del Zorro mientras que el dragón seguía callado al estar una situación un tanto problemática.

\- (Me sorprende que siga vivo ese chico y que cayera en mis dominios, es un milagro que deambule por el mundo distorsionado)-Pensó el pokemon legendario desterrado al ver tal chico en que hallara sobrevivido y en especial en toparse con tales seres de otro universo tan distinto como el suyo.

-Aunque hubiera querido descansar en paz, no puedo dejar solo al Gaki deambulando por este mundo…aunque odie decirlo, ya me estaba cayendo bien el chico-Comento el zorro de las nueve colas hacia su creador y ante la criatura que seguía callado, pero procesando toda la información que apenas conocía sobre este mundo sobre shinobis, bijuus, sabios y de chakra.

-Sé que le tienes un aprecio por el chico y te agradezco que le hallas apoyado en estos momentos difíciles para el joven Naruto, y es por ello que te pido que estés con el este nuevo mundo bueno con la ayuda de Giratina-Dijo el sabio a las dos criaturas y estas asintieron a la petición del anciano.

\- ¿sabrás que ya no habrá vuelta atrás una vez que entre a este nuevo mundo, ya no regresa nunca más a su vieja vida?-Pregunto con cierta cautela ahora el nombrado Giratina sabiendo que este chico talvez no se adapte bien a este nuevo mundo.

-No debes preocuparte por el gaki, es más, le harías un gran bien que estuviera en este nuevo mundo y creo que le gustara mejor que su antigua vida llena de blanco y negro-Respondió con un bufido el Zorro sabiendo que este mundo tratarían mejor al chico y tuviera una vida mejor que en el mundo shinobi.

-Hmm yo aceptaría sin dudarlo pero deberé acudir ante mi padre y creador que tome la última palabra ante esta decisión, ¿les importarían si esperan unos minutos aquí mientras iré a ver a Arceus?-Pregunto Giratina ya que este con gusto aceptaría llevarse al chico a un nuevo mundo y una nueva oportunidad pero primero tendrían que ver si Arceus lo aceptara a este chico en este mundo.

Y tal como dijo Giratina este desapareció en un portal dimensional creado por el dejando solos entre el zorro de las nueve colas y el Sabio.

-y entonces que Viejo Hagoromo, crees que el Gaki esté listo ante tal responsabilidad que le tocara-Pregunto en tono de orden el zorro al creador que al ver que el bijuu sabía que había otra intención en que hallaran salvado al rubio y esto le provoco una pequeña sonrisa en el sabio cosa que lo noto el zorro.

-Tan directo como siempre ehhh Kurama jejeje, a pesar de que no podrá cumplir con su papel como uno de los salvadores en el mundo shinobi, tengo un fuerte presentimiento que el tendrá un papel de suma importancia en este mundo aunque…también deseo que el joven que es también descendiente de mi hijo Ashura tenga una buena oportunidad en un mundo por proteger y vivir-Respondió con honestidad ahora el llamado Hagoromo ya que seguía decepcionado que sus descendientes aun después de tantos siglos se siguieran odiándose a muerte hasta el punto en destruirse del uno al otro sin importarles en que su padre les había dado su fe en que cumplieran la paz que tanto anhelaba pero…todo esfuerzo fue en vano al parecer para Hagoromo.

-Y bueno Viejo Hagoromo, ¿pudisteis traer la otra mitad mía del estómago de Shinigami?-Pregunto Kurama ya que luego de haber sido perdido su otra mitad de sus poderes tras ser sellado por el Yondaime Hokage perdiendo el 50% de su poder y le tomo una década en recomponer sus fuerzas por parte de Kurama.

-No tienes una idea de lo complicado que fue convencer a Shinigami en que te diera la mitad de tu Yin ya que este seguía atado en el cuerpo de Minato, pero gracias a que pude hacer un intercambio de una alma mejor que la tuya, Di el espíritu del Uchiha caído junto con la de mi hijo Indra, con dos almas por la tuya le hizo un buen trato para Shinigami que te te dieran tu otra parte Kurama-Respondio Hagoromo con seriedad y pesar en que tuvo que dar las almas de su descendiente indra y la del Uchiha cosa que sorprendió mucho Kurama ya que sabía que él era un hombre pacifista que muy pocas veces recurría a medias drásticas pero cuando la situación acreditaba, mostraba su otro lado de la moneda.

-No me lo esperaba que lo hicieras eso Viejo Hagoromo-Comento todavía sorprendido Kurama en ver la acción que tuvo que hacer Hagoromo y este lo negó.

-Descuida Kurama, he cometido muchos errores en que la maldición del odio cayera en Indra y que lo heredara en los uchihas, solamente espero que el descendiente de Ashura pueda mantener la paz en este nuevo mundo, y estoy seguro que podrás ayudarlo en esta nueva aventura-Dijo Hagoromo ya un poco más aliviado en haber tomado la mejor decisión y también esperando la respuesta de uno de sus hijos.

-No te preocupes Hagoromo, el gaki me cae bien junto a Mito y Kushina, así que estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien en este mundo, de todos modos, nos tenemos que trabajar juntos del uno y del otro-Dijo Kurama siendo sincero a pesar de que Naruto era un adolescente cabeza hueca, terco y testarudo, era un cabeza hueca que jamás se rendía y siempre daba lo mejor para ser el mejor con esfuerzo sangre y sudor cosa que alegro para Hagoromo.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, y es por ello que me he dado el tiempo en sellar algunas…habilidades de el cuándo sea el momento indicado, el sello se romperá liberando…su verdadero potencial-Dijo Hagoromo haciendo algunos sellos sellando en el interior del rubio algunas habilidades en un pequeño sello invisible en el cuerpo de Naruto sin que él se diera cuenta dejando un tanto escéptico por parte de Kurama.

-(Algo me dice que tendre que entrenar al gaki de la mejor manera posible)-Pensó kurama al ver que tendría que entrenar con su jinchuriki y por suerte ya al pasar el resto de la vida del rubio sabía que Naruto era de un aprendizaje quinestésico y practico así que no tendría muchos problemas en ponerlo en prácticas para que aprendiera mejor.

Justo en este momento reaparece Giratina en uno de sus portales dimensionales sale el majestuoso pokemon legendario y al ver la expresión de su rostro del dragón oscuro se decía que traía buenas noticias.

-Buenas noticias, pude contactarme con Arceus y aprueba en que llegue el chico a este mundo y los sellos que le has puesto por parte de vos Hagoromo lo aprueba Arceus ya que ha visto un gran futuro en el joven Naruto-Dijo Giratina ante el alivio tanto de Hagoromo y de Kurama al ver que tenía la aprobación del propio Dios de los Pokemon, asi que iban bien para Naruto.

Y una vez que tenían la aprobación de la deidad, Hagoromo le devolvía la otra mitad de Kurama (el Ying) al zorro devolviendo la mitad de su poder perdido ahora que se está estabilizando por parte del bijuu sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas

-Bueno Kurama como sabrás, he dejado para que el sello pueda ser abierto y puedas salir del cuerpo de tu compañero, pero lo haras en un tamaño reducido para no llamar mucho la atención por favor…aunque la decisión final lo tendrá Naruto si tenerte dentro de sí mismo o dejarte de vez en cuando libertad para que te estires un poco.

-De acuerdo Hagoromo y no te preocupes, me sentiré más libre al estar con el Gaki-Dijo Kurama a su creador en que no se preocuparan en que si estuviera en libertad no provocaría caos…bueno si alguien amenazara a él o al chico…conocería el verdadero Kyuubi no Kitsune.

-Y bueno Giratina, antes de que nos despidamos…a donde enviaras a Naruto a este nuevo mundo remoto-Pregunto con cierta curiosidad Hagoromo y al igual que el también Kurama estaban curiosos a que parte del mundo lo enviara ante el pokemon legendario.

-Lo enviare a la región de Sinnoh, esta región sabra acogerlo como su familia, y ya sé a qué parte deberá estar el en este tiempo que estará.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntaron al unísono tanto Hagoromo y Kurama ya un poco ansiosos en que le dieran la respuesta por parte de Giratina.

-Isla de Hierro-Fue la respuesta por parte de Giratina ante el sabio y el bijuu.

Y una vez terminado las despedidas rápidas, tanto Hagoromo se despedía de su hijo y del pokemon legendario en un gran flash blanco, mientras que Kurama nuevamente entraba al cuerpo del rubio, pero ahora sabiendo que ahora tenía puerta para entrar y salir cuando quisiera. Bueno eso dependiendo si lo dejaba salir su compañero.

Y una vez hecho los preparativos, Giratina comenzó manos a la obra llevándose con cuidado el cuerpo de Naruto hacia otro portal donde conectaría hacia el mundo real, donde por suerte para Giratina seguía de medianoche, en una parte de la Isla de Hierro donde dejaba el cuerpo de Naruto, junto con dos huevos pokemon a su lado en las costas de la isla.

-(Buena suerte Naruto, tengo la sensación de que otro dia nos volveremos a vernos)-Penso Giratina antes de irse a su mundo Distorsionado donde necesitaba descansar luego de un ia bastante loco para el pokemon legendario.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla de hierro

Cercas de una colina se encontraban dos sujetos meditando, bueno se podría decir que el primero era un hombre joven de unos 22 a 27 años de edad de tez clara, de cabellera negro azulado, ojos azules zafiro, su vestimenta trata de un traje elegante de color azul marino con negro en la cual consta de un saco azul marino con los bordes oscuros, una camisa negra debajo del saco con un colgante muy parecido a las marcas que Groudon, pantalones cafés cafés y un par de zapatos oscuros y un sombrero del mismo color que el del saco.

Y el segundo era la de una criatura bípeda con forma antropomórfica de un Lobo con unas orejas oscuras grandes y rectas, un pincho en el pecho y en la palma de sus patas. Sus colores que se destacan son el azul, negro y amarillo.

(Adivinen quienes son)

-¿Sentisteis esto Lucario?-Pregunto el sujeto que abría los ojos al sentir tal presencia en medianoche lo despertó de su meditación con su compañero.

-(Si maestro Riley esta presencia es mucho más fuerte que la suya)-Dijo mentalmente Lucario a su compañero Riley que también ha sentido la presencia fuerte de este lugar.

-Hay que investigar de donde está ubicado esta energía-Dijo Riley comenzando a a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba cierto rubio inconsciente.

-(Muy bien maestro, no está muy lejos por suerte)-Comento Lucario imitando la acción de su compañero, donde seguían corriendo bajando hacia abajo donde estaría Naruto inconsciente en las orillas de la isla.

Mientras tanto con Naruto

En el subconsciente.

Nuevamente con Naruto este seguía flotando, pero ahora ya no en la penumbra de la oscuridad que ha estado hace unos minutos, horas o incluso días…pero había algo que le había llamado la atención para el rubio.

-(quienes eran esas presencias que sentí, que extraño)-Pensó Naruto ya que a pesar de que estaba totalmente oscuro pudo presentir la presencia de tres sujetos (Kurama, Hagoromo y Giratina) y lo pudo notar estas presencias ya que desprendían cierta energía de color azul en su interior cosa que le llamo mucha la atención ya que nunca lo había presenciado de tal manera.

En esos momentos cierto bijuu decide interrumpirlo

-Hey Gaki, sigues ahí o andas deambulado en la nada-Comento con autoridad Kurama haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera al ver que su inquilino seguía aquí, para alivio suyo.

-Vaya pensé que te habías ido de aquí y dejándome solo-Comento Naruto soltando un suspiro en ver nuevamente a su inquilino, por suerte no estaría tan solo.

-Descuida Gaki, aunque quieras deshacerte de mí,, estamos atados hasta que la muerte nos separen, así que estaremos juntos hasta el final que eso no se te olvide Naruto-Dijo Kurama con cierta gracias al ver su inquilino bien y aun no notaba lo sellos que le había puesto hagoromo.

-Hmm y dime Zorro…bueno si tienes nombre, quisiera saber en donde estamos, estoy seguro en que no estamos ni en Konoha o en el valle del fin-Pregunto el rubio al zorro y este se alivió al saber que quería saber su nombre, aunque antes se hubiera negado en decírselo ya que no confiaba en el, pero cambio al parecer que ahora que estarían en este mundo en un nuevo comienzo sería mejor que empezaran a llevarse bien tanto bijuu y jinchuriki.

-Bueno Gaki…bueno Naruto amm estamos en un nuevo mundo luego de que eliminaras al Uchiha corrompido, te mando a un portal dimensional donde oficialmente ya no existimos en el mundo shinobi y nos mandó a este mundo particular y en cuanto a mi nombre…ni nombre es Kurama-Dijo el Zorro con sinceridiad tanto de su nombre y en la situación que estaban cosa que lo noto Naruto al ver que estarían en este mundo solos.

-Ufff, asi que estamos en este mundo solos sin la posibilidad…bueno dime Kurama en donde estamos exactamente-Dijo Naruto ya un poco más optimista al saber que ya no había marcha atrás en que ya no podría volver a su antigua vida como shinobi de Konoha aunque este mundo podría traerle mucha más sorpresas para el y su compañero zorro.

-Bueno ahora estamos en las orillas de una playa inconsciente. Aunque presiento dos presencias llegando a nuestra dirección pero no te preocupes que sean hostiles, son pacíficos asi que nos vendrán a socorrernos y mientras que estamos aquí, te parece bien si hablamos para conocernos mejor Naruto-Respondio Kurama a Naruto viendo que ya pronto irían a ayudarnos y de ahí a buscar más respuestas en ver qué mundo habían caído y también acepto la propuesta de Kurama en platicar con él, ya que no había nada más que hacer y era mejor que comenzaran desde cero su relación con su inquilino.

Mientras que Naruto y Kurama platicaban entre ellos en el subconsciente, ya en el exterior en las orillas de la Isla de Hierro se encontraban nuevamente tanto Riley y su lucario que habían llegado luego de sentir la presencia del aura por parte de Naruto y notaron que aún seguía con vida y sin ninguna herida que peligrara su vida, aunque notaron su ropa hecha a jirones y con un par de huevos pokemon a su lado que les llamo mucho la atención para la pareja.

-(Maestro, el chico tiene una fuerte desprendimiento de Aura en su interior, ser un usuario del aura)-Pregunto de manera telepática Lucario a Riley mientras lo examinaba a él y a sus huevos.

-Lo tiene muy alto, es mucho más alto que el de otros maestros del aura…Lucario sabes de que son esos huevos pokemon, nunca los había visto antes-Respondió/Pregunto Riley a su compañero y este alzando su palma al frente de los huevos vio que aún seguían con vida y con un gran lazo que atan con el rubio.

-(Nunca los había visto antes maestro, y estoy seguro en que no sean oriundos de Sinnoh, sino de otras regiones foráneas a esta)-Dijo telepáticamente Lucario a su maestro Riley y este que a pesar se mostraba sereno y serio, se sorprendió en ver tales huevos y en que hubieran llegado de la nada con el chico, algo le decían que ese chico tenía un gran potencial en ser un guardián del aura.

-(Este chico tal vez sea uno de los pocos usuarios que quedan aún del aura, algo me dice que tendrás un futuro muy prospero)-Pensó Riley viendo que este chico tendría un gran futuro si se le entrenaba bien y ver qué tal se desarrobaba en este nuevo mundo.

-(¿Qué hay que hacer con el Maestro?-Pregunto Lucario a su maestro mientras seguía inspeccionando las auras del chico junto con la de los huevos.

-Hay que llevarlo a nuestro hogar, y que los huevos pokemon hay que ponerlo en sus incubadoras para que estén calientes, y esperar en que despierte el chico-Respondió Riley y este al instante cargo el chico al estilo de bombero mientras que Lucario llevaba los dos pokehuevos en cada pata y ambos usuarios del aura se retiraron del lugar para refugiarse hacia su hogar donde estaría en el centro de la isla de hierro.

Sin duda al parecer para ambos guardianes del aura tendrían algo interesante por que esperar.

-Varios días después-

Luego de pasar por varios días inconsciente por parte del rubio, este logro estar en este tiempo de convivencia y de unión por su compañero Kurama, y este ha aprendido muchas cosas sobre él y claro sobre este mundo que estarían viviendo y al parecer ya habían hecho las paces.

Y justamente que iba a seguir conversando se despertó donde lo primero que vio fue al guardián del aura junto a lucario que miraron al rubio luego de su despertar.

-Despertasteis vaya nos tenías preocupados, eres un chico con mucha suerte, mucho gusto soy Riley y este es mi compañero Lucario-Se presentó Riley de manera formal el guardián del aura junto a su pokemon.

-Mucho gusto soy Naruto, y le doy gracias por salvarme-Se presentó el rubio de manera humilde al guardián del aura.

-Veo que no eres de aquí… ¿de qué región eres tú?-Pregunto Riley indagando para saber de qe región sabia y este lo dudo.

-¿Región?-Respondió el rubio con cierta duda, que a pesar de que Kurama le había informado en que están en la región de Sinnoh, no sabía mucho de regiones.

-Ya veo…al parecer tuvisteis un bloqueo mental, me imagino que tampoco sabras sobre de esos huevos que están a tu lado-Pregunto nuevamente Riley haciendo más indagación al rubio y este decidió intervenir.

-Para serles sincero, no sabía de esos huevos ya que luego lo que veía era todo oscuro, pero presentía una energía emanando en la de los huevos y en la de ustedes dos-Respondió de manera sincera recordando lo que había visto y lo que le había comentado Kurama dejando un tanto sorprendido Riley junto a Lucario que sentía el corazón del rubio y le dictaba que está diciendo toda la verdad-

-Interesante…veo que presentisteis es el Aura-Comento Riley afirmando su instinto en que el chico era un usuario del aura y su teoría lo afirmaba.

-¿Aura?-Pregunto el rubio ahora si complemente confuso en haberla oído de esa energía cosa que le llamo la atención en ver que no sabía del aura.

-Bueno joven naruto, El Aura es el poder interior de percibir las cosas con la mente, también permite ver sin los ojos, esquivar obstáculos, ver el estado de las emociones de la gente y en algunas ocasiones crear desde la palma de tus manos Aura esferas como media defensivas e ofensiva en caso en que necesites defenderte y por ultimo permite la comunicación sin usar el habla, y ver eventos tanto del pasado como del futuro-Explico Riley lo que era el Aura dejando sorprendido a Naruto y que era muy parecido en tanto al Chakra pero esta energía lo superaba con creces cosa que también opinaba Kurama al ver que su compañero tuviera tal energía.

-Woow, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿estás diciendo en que yo tengo esa habilidad del aura?-Pregunto Naruto al guardian del Aura y este le volvió sonriéndole al rubio.

-Es un hecho, ya que son pocos los usuarios del Aura que quedan, y por lo que veo que no tienes a donde ir, o cual será tu objetivo de la vida, te quiero proponer algo Naruto-Propuso Riley a Naruto haciéndole una propuesta que seguro aceptaría.

-¿Cuál sería esa propuesta Riley?-Respondió Naruto interesado cual sería la propuesta del guardián del aura y ante la mirada de su compañero Lucario este asintió.

-Quiero que seas mi aprendiz como próximo guardián del Aura Naruto? Yo te guiare en este tiempo que estés en la Isla de Hierro, y cuando estés listo, podrás también ser un entrenador pokemon para comenzar tu nuevo comienzo ¿Qué dices?-Propuso el guardián del aura a Naruto y este sin dudarlo decidió aceptar la propuesta

-¡Acepto ser su aprendiz Riley!-Dijo Naruto aceptando la propuesta y este sonrió al ver que tendría un aprendiz.

-Sabia decisión que has tomado Naruto-Dijieron al mismo tiempo tanto Riley, Lucario y Kurama al ver que había tomado la mejor decisión que había tomado Naruto.

-Prepárate Naruto porque tu camino como guardián del aura ya ha comenzado-Dijo Riley invitando al rubio en un fuerte apretón de manos cosa que acepto el chico.

Este sería un largo recorrido que recorrer Naruto pero sabría que este seria su nuevo camino y si nueva vida en este mundo.

 _ **Esta Historia Continuara.**_

Muy bien cono esto terminamos el prólogo.

Uffff luego de meses en posponerlo por andar escribiendo nuevos capítulos tanto de Unova, Nueva Vida y de los guardianes del Ahora, ahora tengo un nuevo reto que me desafiaron hace meses y ahora que tengo la libertad y el tiempo en acabarla ahí la he terminado tal como le prometí al autor que me reto

Fue un desafío difícil y complicado, pero no imposible para mi uffff lo bueno que la pude acabar hehehe.

Bueno tal como vieron ahí Naruto en esta ocasión termino en la región de Sinnoh, más específicos en la Isla de Hierro donde habita cierto guardián del Aura donde lo tomo como su próximo aprendiz del aura y claro también será un entrenador pokemon.

Pero en esta ocasión, ahí Naruto conservara tanto a Kurama ya completo, conservara su Chakra que ahora fue adaptado para el Aura y claro las habilidades shinobis que ha aprendido atreves de los años.

Y en este fic será pareja Única la pareja será con Dawn, (no hay cambios de parejas para Naruto, ya que fue el pedido del que me reto y lo cumpliré) yo se que me odiaran o se disgustaran al ver una pokegirl con Naruto que con Ash pero no se preocupen por el azabache ya que este también aparecerá y tendrá su pareja, y está ya tengo dos opciones para el. Y aviso que no es de Kanto, Hoenn o de Kalos…va ser de Sinnoh así que ya pronto lo sabrán ehh.

Y nose preocupen cual será el equipo que tendrá Naruto, ya están selectos en quienes tomara Naruto como sus compañeros en esta nueva aventura que tendrán.

 _ **Ahora las siguientes preguntas**_

 _ **¿Les gustan la pareja de NarutoxDawn?**_

 _ **¿Kurama ayudara en su entrenamiento con Naruto?**_

 _ **¿Quiénes serán los pokemon que tendrá Naruto en su estadia en Sinnoh?**_

 _ **¿Les gustaría que este fic se base en el Cannon, Manga o Juegos de Diamante, Perla y Platino?**_

 _ **¿Cuáles serán las identidades de los dos huevos pokemon que tiene Naruto?**_

 _ **¿Qué rival le pondrían a Naruto en Sinnoh?**_

Bueno amigo estaré escribiendo más proyectos que aún faltan por acabar varios que aún tengo pospuestos por lo del sismo y claro lo de la universidad que ya estoy en las últimas semanas de clases y al fin benditas vacaciones para descansar. Así que no se preocupen si estoy ausente ya que seguiré escribiendo sean proyectos nuevos o capítulos por actualizar, así que ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso ehh.

Le agradezco la confianza dada por el autor y porfin se cumplió en hacer el fic heheh.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. El pasar del tiempo y una nueva aventura

El pasar del tiempo y hacia una nueva aventura

 **4 años después**

 **Isla de Hierro, Región de Sinnoh**

Han pasado cuatro luego de que cierto Jinchuriki de cabellera rubia hallara llegado a este universo que fue absorbido luego de su batalla ante su ''mejor''…quise decir ex amigo Uchiha, y que este fuera encontrado en las costa de esta Isla por un sujeto llamado Riley y su fiel compañero Lucario donde el dúo de guardianes del Aura lograron detectar un rastro de aura en el interior del rubio aun dormida cosa que le sorprendió en que el chico despertara el aura esta edad, para Riley le tomo tiempo para que despertara su Aura, luego de que se llevara al rubio junto con un par de huevos Pokemon que tenía consigo a un lado suyo, fueron llevado al hogar del pelinegro donde estuvo algunos días inconsciente por todo lo ocurrido mientras que Lucario cuidaba de los huevos en incubadoras para que se mantuvieran calientes e intactos. Y al pasar los días en donde Naruto junto con Kurama (Zorro de nueve Colas o Kyuubi no Kitsune) Riley decidió continuar con su entrenamiento junto con Lucario en la Isla de Hierro

Mientras que el dúo de guardianes entrenaba, por el otro lado en el subconsciente de Naruto era otra historia distinta. Ya que desde que llego a este nuevo universo gracias a la intervención de dos sujetos que decidieron ayudarlos para establecerse en este nuevo mundo donde el rubio y el zorro podrían vivir en paz y tranquila. Luego de que Kurama recuperara la mitad de sus fuerzas gracias a su Padre Hagoromo, el Zorro decidió comentarle a su socio en la situación que se han metido

Primero ya estaban en un universo donde viven unas criaturas multidiversas llamadas Pokemon donde Cohabitan con los seres humanos donde conviven en paz y armonía, y que uno de ellos mientras nadaba en la interminable oscuridad, este pokemon junto con él y Hagoromo estuvieron con el ayudándolo en la transición de su viaje a este mundo remoto. Donde por un lado a pesar que extrañaría estar en su hogar en Konoha y en que nunca volvería ser un Hokage o ser reconocido por todos, tendría una nueva oportunidad demostrar quién es Naruto Uzumaki y está agradecido por el pokemon y Hagoromo por haberle brindado esta nueva chance.

Y a pesar de que este universo no hay guerras o conflictos, Naruto aún conserva su chakra intacto suyo y la de su compañero Bijuu, este se ha comprometido (y en parte en que juro en cuidar del chico por Hagoromo) en entrenarlo y en ayudarse mutualmente entre Bijuu y Jinchuriki cosa que en ese tiempo Naruto y Kurama dejaron sus diferencias y decidir ayudarse en esta nueva oportunidad donde vivir.

Por Kurama este entrenaría al rubio lo que ha dejado atrás y ahora que tenía la parte Ying completa en su ser, ya podría entrenar sin impedimento alguno podrá entrenar desde su control de chakra ahora que se ha estabilizado, entrenar desde Ninjutsu básico hasta el Elemental ahora que le fue desbloqueado, Genjutsu que era su punto débil ahora lo tenía normal para crear ilusiones, Taijutsu solamente había que pulirlo para que se pudiera defender y por último el Fuinjutsu que es parte hereditaria por parte de su familia en que Kurama sabía de ese arte y quería que este legado perdurara en Naruto. Mientras que Naruto este vio que Kurama ahora quería llevarse bien y tener una relación amistosa y cooperativa con él, y vio que era sincero en sus acciones y es por ello que le dará una oportunidad en donde este prometía dejarlo libre de su sello para que pudiera salir y respirar aire fresco que sea necesario y tener más socialización con el bijuu, ahora que estame m este nuevo mundo sin poder volver al mundo Shinobi, Naruto esperaba tener una mejor relación de compañeros con Kurama que antes no la tenía.

Al pasar algunos días que Naruto y Kurama estuvieron en este mundo, el rubio pudo notar una energía desprendida en Kurama y en otros sujetos mientras descansaba cosa que había notado Kurama al ver que también había adquirido el Aura. Tendría mucho que entrenar el rubio al adquirir tal pode por el lado bueno será que tendrían todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que dominen ambas energías tanto el chakra y el aura.

Luego de que Naruto ya se sentía en perfectas condiciones decidió abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que está en una casa hogareña muy diferente a la cual tenía en su antiguo mundo en Konoha, en vez de una casa típica de madera estilo oriental, está hecha de un estilo occidental hecha de concreto y para su fortuna no se encontraba solo

Ya que a unos metros se encontraba Riley junto a su Lucario descansando luego de su entrenamiento rutinario notaron que su invitado ya está despierto luego de días de estar inconsciente para el alivio de ambos guardianes.

Al notar la presencia…bueno naruto decidió ser sincero con los guardianes del aura presentándose como Naruto Uzumaki y en agradecerles por haberlo cuidado durante este tiempo y Riley también se había presentado junto a Lucario, y de ahí comenzaron a interrogarlo de que ciudad o de que región vive a lo cual el rubio les respondió que no recordaba mucho de su pasado cosa que Riley comprendió y decidió preguntarles sobre de los huevos que se encontró a lado suyo ante la duda de Naruto en que nunca los había visto causando más enigma en los guardianes del aura.

Pero llegaron a lo que quería Riley y era en que si había presentido una energía dentro suyo a lo cual asintió Naruto ante el dúo de guardianes vieron que había otro usuario del aura sobreviviente y bueno digamos que Riley le hizo una propuesta que Naruto no rechazaría

Ser su aprendiz como próximo guardián del aura y más adelante como entrenador pokemon…a lo cual Naruto junto a Kurama aceptaron con gusto la propuesta de Riley

y de ahí en adelante las cosas se pusieron más interesantes en la isla de Hierro

para comenzar con el entrenamiento tanto del Aura por Riley y Lucario y Kurama por el chakra se manejó primero en el acondicionamiento físico que para la opinión de ambos maestros Naruto estaba descuidado, desnutrido y Flaco sin nada de musculo a lo cual primero se le entreno para tener un mejor rendimiento físico, mental y emocional.

Comenzando con una alimentación balanceada y saludable en base a una comida saludable como estofados, sopas, platillos, y sustentos alimenticios necesarios para Naruto y el rubio, aunque extrañaría comer su preciado Ramen, acepto la comida de este mundo con gusto disfrutándolo en especial el estofado hecho por Riley y los Sándwiches y las bayas.

Ya una vez complementado en la nutrición, se enfocaron en el acondicionamiento físico donde dé comienzo comenzaron un intensivo entrenamiento físico por parte de Riley a su aprendiz que fue bastante estricto en ese sentido del entrenamiento

En especial cuando fueron los calentamientos desde sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, trotes, estiramientos, pero lo más tortuoso que aún recuerda, fueron las caminatas alrededor de toda la isla y todo bajo la vigilancia de Riley y Lucario.

Mientras que en el día y la tarde entrenaba con Riley, por las noches en el subconsciente del rubio entrenaba con Kurama en condición física combinado con Taijutsu para complementar el entrenamiento de Riley, y no se puede decir que Naruto estaba en pleno infierno de tanto entrenamiento tanto matitutino, vespertino y ahora nocturno.

Y esto que apenas llevaban 6 meses entrenando físicamente para Naruto.

Al pasar otros seis meses se vieron los resultados de tanto esfuerzo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas donde Riley y Kurama notaron las mejoras en Naruto en cuanto a su condición física, ya puede soportar los duros entrenamientos físicos que le puso Riley al igual que Kurama vio las mejoras en cuanto a su Taijutsu de pasar a uno decepcionante a uno competente Que ahora puede luchar por su cuenta sin la necesidad de armas.

Al pasar estos seis meses Riley al ver que su aprendiz ya está al nivel de sus estándares ahora decidió entrenarlo en el manejo del Aura y aunque primero tenía que saber lo teórico supo que Naruto tenía un estilo de aprendizaje más práctico y Kinestésico y decidió ponerlo en practica

Desde explicarle lo más esencial que es el Aura, su forma en como ver con o sin los ojos, usar la percepción, y manejar dicha energía para rastrear otras presencias para búsqueda y reconocimiento, sentir las auras y las emociones y notar que, si son aliados, hostiles o neutrales, y por ultimo para el ataque este se debe usar solo cuando ya no hay más opción y la situación acredite, se podrá usar el aura para atacar, defenderse y matar.

Y al igual que Riley también Kurama decidió aumentar más la dificultad del entrenamiento de su compañero implementando el Ninjutsu, tanto básico y elemental, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Fuuinjutsu

Por suerte para Naruto y gracias a una breve explicación dada por Kurama para mejorar su entrenamiento en poco tiempo, puede usar los clones de Sombra para duplicar o triplicar sus conocimientos adquiridos en sus clones cuando se disipen y pueda duplicar toda la experiencia recolectada, solamente le advirtió que el uso de los clones le podría provocar una jaqueca a un desmayo por tanto conocimiento adquirido de un golpe pero sabiendo lo terco que pueden ser los Uzumakis, aceptarían sin rechinar los riesgos dados por los clones de sombra.

Al pasar el primer año y luego de entrenar mucho se dio un par de acontecimientos que sorprendieron mucho tanto a Naruto y sus maestros (Kurama y Riley) mientras entrenaban en la Isla de Hierro

En ese tiempo que seguía entrenando, el rubio no había descuidado los huevos pokemon, es más cuando este se supo que estuvo cuando llego este mundo se comprometió en cuidarlos como se debía y con el asesoramiento de Riley en como criar Pokemon les dio el mantenimiento y el atento cuidado necesario para los huevos, donde pudo notar por su aura que estos seres se sentían felices al estar en la presencia del rubio en ver que lo había acogido como su figura paterna.

Al finalizar el primer año de su estadía en la isla de Hierro mientras Naruto, Riley y Lucario desayunaban en el hogar del azabache con tranquilidad luego de un calentamiento matutino noto que los huevos puestos en la sala donde comenzaron a brillar llamando la atención de los involucrados que fueron a ver los huevos comenzaron a brillar una luz resplandeciente de color blanco y comenzando a romperse.

De pronto ambos nuevos eclosionaron para revelar sus identidades y vaya sorpresa que se dieron en especial Riley ya que nunca había visto a estos pokemon y eso que ha visto la mayoría de los pokemon en la región de Sinnoh y en otras regiones que ha explorado

El primer huevo que salió un pequeño pokemon con la apariencia de un pequeño sapo o rana con burbujas en su cuello y parte posterior de la cabeza. Su cuerpo es de un azul celeste con una franja azul oscura entre sus ojos de color amarillo y pupilas negras. Posee una especie de espuma de color blanco en su nariz y a su vez éste también rodea su cuello y llega hasta la espalda. Tiene una coloración blanca en sus manos que se asemejan a guantes.

El segundo y el ultimo huevo salió otro pequeño pokemon con la apariencia de una pequeña Lechuza de color café en sus plumas con unas hojas verdes y en el torso de color blanco, y en su pecho cerca de su cuello tiene una especie de moño hecho de unas hojas y su rostro parecido a la de una manzana partida dando una mirada tierna y adorable.

Ambos pokemon miraron a la primera persona y notaron una cabellera rubia con ojos azul zafiro y con los bigotes zorrunos y dijeron lo siguiente

-Row Rowlet/Froakie Fro-Dijieron al mismo tiempo los pokemon recién nacidos a los involucrados que aún no salían de su sorpresa al ver los nacimientos de ambos pokemon.

-Es la primera vez que presencio el nacimiento de un pokemon y me alegra saber que están saludables-Dijo Naruto emocionado en ver a ellos dos en perfectas condiciones luego de meses de cuidarlos mucho en su estadía en este mundo.

\- (coincido contigo Gaki, es sorprendente ver el nacimiento de estas criaturas, me recuerda cuando fui creado junto a la de mis hermanos)-Pensó Kurama recordando esos momentos especiales que recordar el Bijuu

Riley al ver que su aprendiz se había encariñado de sus pokemon le dio una pequeña sonrisa en el azabache recordando también cuando obtuvo a su compañero Lucario.

-Naruto por el día de hoy no habrá entrenamiento, tomate el tiempo para que puedas estar con estos dos pokemon-Ordeno Riley a su aprendiz rubio y este se le quedo mirando y asintió a la orden dada del guardián del Aura.

-Si maestro, pero a donde va-Pregunto el rubio a su maestro viendo que este iba a la puerta de su despacho junto con Lucario.

-Iré a investigar sobre esos dos pokemon ya que, para serte franco, nunca había visto a estos dos pokemon y me pregunto si son de otras regiones distintas que la de Sinnoh y es por ello que tendré que hablar con un conocido mio que tal vez pueda ayudarme-Respondió Riley a su aprendiz explicando el por qué quería saber un poco más sobre esos pokemon oriundos de otras regiones.

-De acuerdo Maestro, estaré esperándolo aquí-Dijo Naruto aceptando la orden de su maestro mientras socializaba con sus nuevos pokemon que están felices al estar de su nuevo dueño y próximo entrenador Pokemon.

Mientras que el rubio cuidaba de los pokemon, en otra parte de la sala, en el despacho del guardián del Aura que era como un pequeño laboratorio moderno muy occidental con computadora, televisores, repisas, libreros y un aire de modernidad y tranquilidad.

Ya una vez que Riley se puso en la computadora se puso en contacto de manera online por el PokeSkype hacia su contacto suyo que también es un compañero suyo ya que le ha ayudado en sus investigaciones sobre evoluciones en la región Sinnoh.

Solamente puede confiar en él ya que él es la máxima autoridad en cuanto pokemon en esta región y esperaba que con su sabiduría le ayudara en resolver varias respuestas que tiene el guardián del aura.

Y en la videollamada aparecía un hombre de la tercera edad de unos 60 años de edad con mirada seria severa que pareciera estar enojado, cabellera gris canosa con bigotes y patillas y este vestido con una bata blanca con una camisa blanca con corbata azul unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos marrones oscuros.

\- ¿Riley? Vaya hace tiempo que no había sabido de ti joven guardián-Respondió el profesor al ver al guardián del aura con una pequeña sonrisa junto a la de su lucario.

-También me alegra de verlo Profesor Rowan/Serbal y si desde hacer un tiempo que no lo veo, bueno a lo que vine, necesito de su ayuda y de su conocimiento-Respondió Riley al profesor alzando la ceja ante la petición del guardián, eso era bastante raro en que le pidiera ayuda, de hecho, seria al contrario ya que el profesor le pedía ayuda a los guardianes de aura en casos de extrema emergencia.

Pero si es algo que en verdad necesitara su ayuda, está dispuesto a ayudar al guardián del aura.

-De acuerdo Riley, siempre me has ayudado en las investigaciones de evoluciones en la Isla de hierro así que te debo un favor, y lo cumpliré. Bien de que me necesitas-Pregunto ahora un poco más interesado el profesor Rowan a Riley ya que como Profesor e investigador pokemon siempre estaría dispuesto a dar una mano para el bien de todos.

-Muy bien, pero antes de decirle, quiero que esa conversación se quede entre nosotros, ya que lo que le voy a comentarle será difícil de creer, pero en realidad es cierto-Dijo Riley con tono serio al profesor que comprendo que quería la máxima discreción que se pudiera.

-Comprendo y tiene mi palabra que esa conversación nada saldrá de sus secretos…Bien Riley ahora dime de que me necesitas-Pregunto nuevamente ahora con tono más serio y profesional por parte del profesor Rowan.

-….De acuerdo, hace por lo menos un año, un niño de uno 12 a 13 años apareció flotando en las costas de la isla de hierro con un par de huevos pokemon, el chico al parecer había perdido su memoria de donde viene y de qué región viene pero veo que no está mintiendo y es sincero pero lo que más me llevo la atención fue que se encontró a lado suyo un par de huevos pokemon-Dijo Riley explicando lo ocurrido al profesor Rowan que estuvo callando procesando toda la información dada al guardián del aura y vio que sus palabras son sinceras y vio que a pesar de que eran descabelladas, puede ver que dice la verdad.

\- ¿Me imagino que estos dos huevos pokemon no son de la región Sinnoh? -Dedujo el profesor Serbal queriendo llegar al punto donde suponía que eso buscaba la respuesta por parte de RIley.

-En Parte si, ya que hace unos minutos luego de un año criándolos por parte de mi aprendiz Naruto, el chico que llego flotando, nacieron donde se mostró un pokemon con apariencia de una Rana de color azul con burbujas en su cuello, y una cría de una lechuza de color café con verde, y sé que no son de la región de Sinnoh de otra región aledaña a esta y es por ello a mis preguntas profesor Rowan-Respondió nuevamente Riley lanzando la bomba al profesor que alzo la ceja impresionado por tal información dada por Riley,

-Hmm ya veo el porqué de tu curiosidad Riley, veamos…..según las descripciones que me has dado sobre esos pokemon, también sé que no son ni de la región de Sinnoh, o de otras regiones como Kanto, Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, solamente se pero poca información por parte de dos compañeros míos que tienen datos sobre esos pokemon y te lo digo ya que una vez al año nos reunimos todos los profesores de las 8 regiones (también cuento las isla naranja) tal vez ellos nos pueda ayudar sobre esos pokemon foráneos-Dijo el profesor Rowan dando en parte una respuesta donde podrían contactar con los profesores de otras regiones mucho más lejanas que la región de Sinnoh.

\- ¿y los profesores nos podría ayudar en revelar quienes son esos pokemon ahora? -Pregunto nuevamente Riley ya que este quería saber si podrían cotactar con los profesores y en revelar dichas identidades de los pokemon recién nacidos.

-Déjame hacer algunas llamadas al profesor Sycamore de Kalos y el profesor Kukui de Alola, estos dos podrían ayudarnos en su información de cada pokemon, pero eso tomara un poco de tiempo ya que el profesor Sycamore sigue en su investigación de la megaevolucion y el profesor Kukui este sigue en su investigación de los movimientos Z y de los Cristales Z, pero hare lo posible para contactarlos y enviarte la información necesaria Riley-Dijo el profesor Rowan a Riley dando entender que eso tomaría algo de tiempo en buscar la información que busca el guardan del aura

Al ver que tomara algo de tiempo, Riley asintió resignado en ver que tendría que esperar, pero podría aprovechar ese tiempo necesario para continuar con el entrenamiento de su aprendiz y averiguar más sobre esos pokemon.

-Está bien profesor Rowan, estaré esperando noticias sobre sus contactos, y no se preocupe, mi aprendiz los cuidara muy bien y una vez que conozcamos más sobre esos pokemon, ya podremos dar inicio sobre su entrenamiento como entrenador pokemon-Dijo Riley al profesor comprendiendo el tiempo que había que esperar

-Hare todo lo necesario posible para darte la información que buscas Riley, y espero que un dia pueda ver esos nuevos pokemon ya que me gustaria verlos por persona-Dijo el profesor serval a Riley dando una pequeña esperanza en que se pusiera en contacto lo más pronto posible a los profesores Kukui y Sycamore

Riley al ver que ya no tenía nada más que hacer se estaba despidiendo del profesor, pero este le hizo un último pedido por parte al guardián del aura.

-Antes de irme Riley, quisiera que cuando esté listo tu aprendiz Naruto quiero que lo envíes a mi laboratorio a Pueblo Sandgum que esta al suroeste de Hojas Gemelas, ahí quiero darle su pokemon inicial y su pokedex para que comience su vida como entrenador pokemon-Dijo el profesor Rowan a Riley pidiendo ese favor al guardián del aura.

-No se preocupe profesor Rowan, tiene mi palabra en que mi aprendiz Naruto estará en su laboratorio para que pueda ser entrenador pokemon-Dijo Riley prometiéndole al profesor en que su aprendiz se convertiría en entrenador pokemon.

-Me alegra saberlo Riley, y te aseguro que has tomado la mejor decisión para tu aprendiz, tengo el presentimiento en que el chico se destacara en la región de Sinnoh-Dijo el profesor Rowan con una pequeña sonrisa en él, cosa muy rara para Riley ya que siempre tiene la expresión seria y fría.

-Bien espero pronta comunicación con vos Profesor Rowan y gracias por su tiempo-Dijo Riley despidiéndose del profesor y este asintió a la despedida del guardián.

-Descuide Riley que tendrá lo que busca, solo tiene que esperar-Dijo el profesor Rowan también despidiéndose de Riley de su lucario apagando la videollamada del pokeskype dejando solos a Riley y su compañero.

\- (¿Bien maestro ahora que hay que hacer ahora?)-Pregunto Lucario comunicándose con su aura a su compañero y entrenador y este le escuchaba mientras apagaba la computadora.

-Bueno Lucario, mientras esperamos el tiempo que sea necesario, hay que continuar con el entrenamiento de Naruto, una vez que avance en su entrenamiento del aura, daremos comienzo su entrenamiento como entrenador pokemon lo más básico y estándar para que el chico pueda defenderse bien una vez que logre completar su entrenamiento-Respondió Riley a su compañero pokemon viendo qe tendrían mucho entrenamiento que enseñare al novato.

\- (Muy bien maestro, sería mejor que veamos cómo están los nuevos pokemon recién nacidos y ver cómo están sus condiciones)-Dijo Lucario a su maestro y este asintió a la petición y ambos fueron a la siguiente sala donde se encontraba con Naruto cuidando bien de los recién nacidos que vieron que están en perfectas condiciones.

El rubio junto con los otros dos pokemon (Froakie y Rowlet) estuvieron conociéndose mejor y al parecer ambos pokemon ya se había encariñado al estar en la compañía del chico, mientras que en el subconsciente de Naruto, un Kurama se estaba riendo a carcajadas en ver que el chico ya tiene dos nuevos compañeros en su equipo y que estos lo vieran como un padre.

Riley junto a lucario vieron que el chico ya está socializando muy bien con estos dos pokemon y tiene el presentimiento en que se harían buenos amigos de otros pokemon y estaba tentado en ver que su aprendiz se hiciera una relación amistosa con los pokemon que residen aquí en la Isla de Hierro.

\- (Uff todavía falta un largo camino porque recorrer mi querido aprendiz, pero será interesante ver cuánto progresas en este tiempo)-Pensó para sí mismo Riley mirando como las auras de Naruto junto con los dos pokemon (Froakie y Rowlet) están tranquilos y serenos.

Y estos solamente había pasado por lo menos un año

 **Time Skip**

 **3 años después**

 **Nuevamente en la Isla de hierro**

 **Región de Sinnoh**

Luego de que el guardián del aura Riley junto con su compañero Lucario se hallaran encontrado a cierto Ex-Shinobi rubio y en que comenzara su entrenamiento como nuevo guardián del Aura, las cosas en la Isla de Hierro se pusieron mucho más interesante las cosas

Luego de conversar con el profesor Rowan, este último luego de pasar algunas semanas indagando con los profesores de la región de Kalos, el profesor Sycamore y Kukui por la región de Alola, les explico sobre las identidades sobre esos dos pokemon desconocidos que se encontró el guardián del Aura, y ambos profesores se habían sorprendido en que dos pokemon nativos para ellos estuvieran muy lejos en la región de Sinnoh.

pero a lo que venían y el profesor Sycamore le decía que el pokemon de tipo agua con apariencia de una cría de una rana, se llama Froakie, un pokemon inicial de tipo agua en la región de Kalos, mientras que el profesor Kukui explicaba que el pokemon lechuza se llama Rowlet también un inicial pero de tipo Planta y Volador y ambos profesores le enviaron información sobre esos pokemon al profesor Rowan y este último enviare la información recolectada a Riley en su correo electrónico y así poder aprovechar mejor en sus próximos entrenamientos que tendrán ellos a futuro.

Y bueno de ahí de adelante el entrenamiento por parte de Naruto se ha intensificado al ver que el rubio ya comenzaba a despertar su Aura dormida y ahora tendría que manejarla completamente.

Al igual que Riley, también Kurama intensifico más su entrenamiento la de su socio aumentando más el entrenamiento del control de chakra, en su taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y fuuinjutsu, y ahora gracias ahora que Kurama está al 100% de su control, ya Naruto puede crear el Rasengan con una mano sin la necesidad de sus clones de sombra, en crear genjutsus y disiparlos y el manejo elemental que de manera curiosa este tiene a su disposición los 5 elementos a su favor desde Fuego, Agua, Viento, Tierra y Rayo.

Y aunque no tuvieran los pergaminos de los jutsus elementales, Kurama se las ingenio al ver que pueden recrear algunos movimientos de los pokemon a su favor solamente había que entrenar para manejar dichos elementos.

En ese tiempo que estuvieron entrenando ya se vio un gran avance en Naruto en lograr percibir las auras de su maestro y de varios pokemon que residen en la isla viendo que los esfuerzos y duro entrenamiento han dado sus frutos, en especial en donde el rubio ya comenzaba a crear de su palma de las manos una variante de su Rasengan pero también parecida al movimiento característico de Lucario…El Aura Esfera

En pleno mitad del segundo año de entrenamiento, Ya Riley vio el gran progreso que ha tenido su aprendiz, ya está en óptimas condiciones para soportar cualquier entrenamiento físico sin cansarse al igual que ha mejorado su entrenamiento con el Aura, aunque aún falta mucho para que se convirtiera en un guardián del aura, ya estaba en progreso para pertenecer a esta orden legendaria que solo muy pocos eran selectos.

Riley viendo que su aprendiz ya está listo para su próximo entrenamiento, este decidió darle al rubio en presencia de Lucario y de Rowlet y Froakie un Riolu Macho a Naruto, indicando que ahora de adelante ya es un iniciado como Guardián del Aura ante el asombro de Naruto en sentir el aura de su nuevo compañero y al igual que el chico, también Riolu también sintió el aura de su nuevo entrenador y en un instante se dieron las mano aceptando a su nuevo entrenador para el alivio de Riley y Lucario.

El entrenamiento ahora como entrenador Pokemon dio comienzo cuando Riley puso entrenamiento físico con los pokemon de Naruto aprendiendo lo más esencial sea ordenando los ataques más básicos que ellos tienen en su arsenal como Froakie con Destructor, Rowlet con Follaje y Riolu con Ataque Rápido, en donde ellos comenzaran a aprender con experiencia con enfrentamientos sea con el Lucario de Riley que siempre los barría el suelo o con los pokemon salvajes que habitan en la Isla de Hierro sean Larions, Skarmory, Magneton, Aggron, y alguno que otro que Ratatas, Diglett y Steelix..ahh nada grave al enfrentarse pokemon de tipo Acero, Tierra o Normal.

Y al igual que su entrenador, también el trio de Pokemon también han estado avanzando a grandes pasos ya que también habían adoptado la determinación pura del rubio a su favor esforzándose al máximo donde se vio sus frutos de su esfuerzo donde Froakie, Rowlet y Riolu mejoraron en sus ataques, Defensas y velocidad y en aprender nuevas técnicas tales como Palmeo (Riolu) Hojas Navaja (Rowlet) y Pulso de Agua (Froakie).

Y no solamente estos tres pokemon tuvo Naruto sino que también al paso del tiempo el rubio junto con la autorización de Riley pudo capturar algunos pokemon en esta isla desde un pequeño Aaron, Skarmory, un Magnemite pero lo más complicado fue capturar un Steelix en estado salvaje, este sí que le dio mucha pelea al capturarlo pero luego de un mes luchando ate este Steelix, Naruto logro capturarlo al vencerlo con la ayuda de sus tres compañeros que lograron vencer a este duro oponente.

Ya por los últimos años que serían entre el tercero y cuarto año ya el pogreso de Naruto y de los tres pokemon ya fueron notorios cuando estos lograron dar justa pelea al Lucario de Riley causándole varios problemas como en Froakie atacando con rapidez y atacar a corta distancia, mientras que Rowlet este atacaba a distancia para desconcertarlo y por ultimo Riolu era el que lo remataba con una aura esfera causándolo gran daño en Lucario que se vio superando por la unión entre sus tres aprendices y para serle sincero por parte del pokemon aura, se sentía orgulloso de sus aprendices.

Luego del último año entrenando ya lo esencial sea en el Aura y de combates mucho más competitivos por Riley y Lucario mientras que con Kurama este entreno ya lo último en cuanto al Fuinjutsu y en ninjutsu elemental ahora que la condición de su compañero ya está apta para soportar más entrenamiento riguroso lo entreno hasta el cansancio.

Al ver que Naruto vio que Kurama le ayudaba a entrenar este decidió cumplir su promesa en dejar cierta libertad a su compañero bijuu donde este le explico cómo desbloquear el sello con precaución donde se pudo ver a Kurama salir del cuerpo del rubio en un pequeño zorro para cuidar la discreción de la Isla y del propio guardián del Aura en poder sentir la ansiada libertad que tanto busco Kurama cosa que le agradeció mucho a su compañero.

Ya los últimos meses del cuarto año ya se había suavizado tanto Riley y Kurama en el entrenamiento ya que el resto del tiempo fueron más calentamiento y en repasar todo lo aprendido para que no perdiera el ritmo que ha agarrado e rubio en cuanto a su disciplina que de pasar a un joven bocazas a uno más sereno y estratega, pero aún mantenía su hiperactividad…bueno algunas cosas no cambian.

Riley al ver que ya no tenía nada más que enseñarla y al ver todo el progreso que ha avanzado mucho su aprendiz se dio cuenta que él ya está listo para adentrase a una nueva aventura ahora que Naruto ya cumplió los 16 años de edad, ya tiene la edad mínima aquí en Sinnoh para ser entrenador pokemon.

 **Fin de Time Skipe**

 **De regreso en la Isla Hierro**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la Isla de hierro donde maestro y aprendiz se encontraban en el hogar de Riley descansando luego de un calentamiento matutino, con sus pokemon, ahora estaban almorzando con tranquilidad

Ahora nuestro héroe porta una nueva vestimenta luego de dejar su antiguo buzo color naranja con azul y camisa negra y sandalias azules, ahora porta una chamarra blanca con naranja que en la cual en el centro tiene el logo de una pokebola blanca, una playera negra debajo de la chamarra, pantalón pescador de color negro que le llega a las rodillas, calcetas negras, tenis negros, unos guantes negros sin dedos, y una mochila negra con el logo de una pokebola blanco con negro.

(imaginen al protagonista masculino de Pokemon Go con la vestimenta Naranja)

-Bueno joven aprendiz…bueno quise decir Naruto me da mucho honor decirte que ya estás listo para viajar por tu cuenta en la región de Sinnoh-Dijo Riley con una pequeña sonrisa en el azabache.

-4 años, vaya que el tiempo pasa corto…y gracias por dar esta oportunidad en que pueda viajar ahora que seré un entrenador pokemon y también como nuevo guardián del aura-Dijo Naruto feliz en que por fin ya pueda viajar en esta región y conocer más sobre este mundo.

-Me alegra saber eso Naruto ya que esta tarde un barco de transporte estará aquí para llevarte hacia ciudad Jubilo donde se conectarán con el pueblo de Hojas Gemelas ahí se conectará con el pueblo Sandgem ahí donde reside el laboratorio del profesor Rowan-Dijo Riley entregándole a Naruto un Ticket del Ferry, un mapa de la región de Sinnoh y un pokeloj de color negro con naranja.

-Muchas gracias por todo Maestro en verdad le agradezco mucho que me hallara enseñado-Dijo Naruto tomando los objetos dados por su maestro colocándolos en su mochila a excepción del pokeloj que se lo puso en su muñeca izquierda.

-Fue un placer haberte enseñado espero que en tu travesía nos volvamos a vernos porque quiero otra batalla…pero no una amistosa si no una seria entre tú y yo-Dijo Riley con una mirada retadora a su aprendiz y este se alegró ya que en sus enfrentamientos se limitó un poco pero ahora que ya fuera entrenador pokemon, ahora pueden luchar sin limitaciones.

-Cuanto deseo vencerlo Maestro y con eso desempataríamos de una vez nuestra competencia-Dijo Naruto aceptando el desafío de su maestro cuando sus caminos se crucen nuevamente.

-Espero que sigas fortaleciéndote más en tu aventura por Sinnoh, quiero que disfrutes esta aventura que tendrás de ahora en adelante Naruto-Dijo Riley acompañando al rubio junto con sus pokemon hacia el puerto de la Isla luego de empacar lo esencial para su viaje

Ya una vez en el puerto luego de esperar por un rato había llegado el Ferry donde lo llevaría a Ciudad Jubilo y ahí bajaría al sur de la ciudad para ir a Hojas Gemelas y al pueblo Sandgem.

-Bueno Naruto por ahora nuestros caminos toman rumbos distintos, pero tengo el presentimiento que nos volveremos a vernos-Dijo Riley sonriéndole junto con lucario que también sonreía al rubio.

-Coincido igual maestro, y espero poder ya retarlo como se debe-Dijo Naruto aun acordándose el desafío que le lanzo su maestro.

-Sera mejor que sigas entrenando para que logres vencerme y a los entrenadores que hay por la región de Sinnoh y mucho más-Dijo Riley a su aprendiz y ahora camarada del aura.

En eso llego el Ferry donde transportaba a algunos ciudadanos de la isla y algunos pokemon al ferry y viendo que el barco llego, Riley y Naruto se despidieron un choque de puños en señal de amistad y respeto.

-Buen viaje Naruto y éxitos en tu aventura-Se despidió Riley de su aprendiz al ver que este se subía al Ferry ya casi a punto de irse.

-igualmente maestro y gracias por todo-También se había despedido Naruto de su maestro junto con sus tres pokemon también despidiéndose de Lucario.

Y sin más el ferry partió hacia el Sur rumbo a Ciudad Jubilo.

Mientras que Riley y lucario se retiraban a su hogar, en el Ferry ya manejando hacia el sur cierto entrenador de cabellera rubia y de ojos azules se encontraba en la proa mirando el atardecer de Sinnoh junto con la compañía de Rowlet, Froakie y Riolu (también lleva consigo a Skarmory y Steelix) donde ellos están disfrutando que sería de esta nueva aventura por la región de Sinnoh.

En eso cierto Zorro decide intervenir.

\- (Listo para otra loca aventura Naruto)-Dijo Kurama en el subconsciente del rubio sonriéndole a su compañero que le devolvió el gesto al zorro.

\- (Por supuesto, no saben lo que les esperan porque Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado)-Respondió Naruto a Kurama alzando el puño al cielo en señal de Triunfo.

Esta historia continuara

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes de irme, los reviews

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Amigo gracias por el review dado me alegro saber que te haya gustado y si ya por fin nos libramos del ultimo Uchiha (en teoría aún están Itachi e Obito) y si ya se rompió la cadena de transición de Indra mientras que cierta serpiente ya no tendra su preciado Sharingan truncándolo de manera definitiva sus planes, mientras que nuestro héroe estará en un nuevo universo gracias a la brecha dimensional por Hagoromo y Giratina que lo ayudaron en su transición a este nuevo mundo.**_

 _ **Ya más adelante se sabrá si Naruto se topa nuevamente con Giratina como en Pokemon Platino, y bueno mientras ya se topó con el guardián del aura de la región de Sinnoh Riley su lucario, tú no te preocupes por el rubio que están en buenas manos**_

 _ **Y en cuanto a las respuestas dadas has acertado a la mayoría de ellas, y muy buena selección de pokemon ya verás más adelante cuales pokemon capturara en su aventura por Sinnoh. Y en cuanto las demás preguntas ya se verá a su tiempo tu tranquilo**_

 _ **Y también has acertado con la pareja de Ash, muy buen ojo hehe**_

 _ **Espero seguir sorprendiéndote en este capítulo amigo y gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo amigo al igual que el review, hehehe siempre trato dar lo mejor de mis fics y ya espero sorprenderte con este capítulo y…casi le aciertas, pero ya verás la respuesta de los dos huevos pokemon que tiene Naruto.**_

 _ **0megachaotic**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y me alegro saber que te haya gustado y gracias por contestar a mis preguntas, le has acertadoa la mayoría de ellas, pero aun asi gracias por participar tomare en cuenta las respuestas como la de los rivales del team rocket o de los rivales para Naruto hehehe, y en cuanto para competencia para Dawn hmmm eso me ha dejado en que pensar. Y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más amigo y gracias por dar Like al fic.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Que tal amigo gracias por el review y me alegro que te haya gustado y espero seguir sorprendiéndote en lo que hara Naruto en el universo Pokemon, ya verás que sorpresas le traerán. Y bueno espero que tengas éxito en tu fic de Super Sentai amigo.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Que tal amigo gracias por el review y el apoyo dado al fic y bueno como ves ya Naruto está en este nuevo mundo que podrá disfrutarlo, y tranquilo que aún no ha perdido sus habilidades, y en cuanto al Senjutsu bueno digamos que aún no está listo para manejarlo. Y ya verás que pokemon tendrá en esta aventura por la región de Sinnoh.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y el apoyo dado por este fic Bro que en verdad lo aprecio mucho y tranquilo que aún conserva sus poderes e habilidades así que tranquilo vale. Y gracias por contestar a mis preguntas y gracias por la elección de May para Ash, al igual que los pokemon para Naruto al igual que los nuevos rivales hehehe seguro que habrá buenas batallas…en especial con Paul que será un nuevo Sasuke….brrrr…mejor ni hablo…en fin gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste este capítulo bro.**_

Bueno por donde comienzo…luego varios meses de no actualizar este fic y si lo siento de verdad, pero vaya cosas que han pasado en 2018 que no me dejaron pensar muy bien, desde el mundial, universidad, cosas personales y lo más recientes que son las elecciones de mi país México pero no se preocupen porque este capítulo se planeó desde principio a fin, así que nada fue improvisado porque quería darle un buen capitulo a todos los que estuvieron esperándolo

Y bueno como vieron ya se vio los 4 años que estuvo Naruto en la isla de hierro entrenando tanto con Riley con Kurama en los ámbitos del Aura, Chakra, entrenamiento Pokemon y demás cosas para el rubio. Al igual que se vio una interacción entre Riley y el profesor Rowan

Al igual que notaron vieron la presencia de Rowlet y Froakie ya que quiero hacer un buen dúo con ellos dos y más adelante serán un equipo de tres poderosos iniciales que tendrá Naruto para la liga sinnoh y otras competencias mas

Bueno he visto algunas opciones que me han dado y la mayoría han acertado y no se preocupen porque aceptare estas opciones porque en verdas las va a necesitarla todas.

Y me alegra saber que les agradara la opción de Dawn como pareja asi que ya puedo dormir tranquilo hehehe ya solo falta Ash y bueno he visto las opciones que he visto y dos me convencen desde May y la princesa Salvia, más adelante se sabrá quien estará con el azabache

Ahora las preguntas

 _¿les gusto el dúo de Rowlet y Froakie en el equipo de Naruto?'_

 _¿Quién debe ser el rival o rivales para Naruto y Ash…Paul, Barry, Conway, Nando, Kenny o Lucas?_

 _¿Agrego elementos de otras generaciones como la Megaevolucion (aquí no entrara los movimientos Z)?_

 _¿Debe continuar brock en esta aventura en Sinnoh?_

 _¿Quieren Trolear al Equipo Rocket o que ellos no estén?_

 _¿Le gustaría que Naruto use sus habilidades tanto de guardián y shinobi ante amenazas como la Cazadora J, Equipo Galaxia y Rocket?_

 _¿Quieren ver a Kurama como un Ninetales Disfrazado en el equipo de Naruto?_

 _¿Quieren ver el Ash de Sinnoh o el Ash de Kalos (en cuanto a personalidad)_

Antes de irme les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo dado a este fic que me dio la oportunidad mi amigo Ricardo Orozco que me dio la oportunidad en escribir este fic y espero poder continuarlo ya que a mí me gusto escribirlo.

Bueno amigos no sé cuánto tiempo vuelva escribir ya que estoy viendo las prácticas para el próximo semestre y lo de la universidad, pero no quiere decir que no vuelva actualizar pronto porque estaré escribiendo algunos capítulos.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima


	3. Caminos cruzados y nuevos comienzos

_Antes de comenzar con el capítulo he visto uno de los reviews, y vi que según me he equivocado, eso puede que sea cierto, pero velo el mapa detenidamente el puerto un poco más cercano sería el de hojas gemelas, y es darle una vuelta completa en la región de Sinnoh y según calculando el viaje de Ferry le tomaría entre 1 semana o 5 dias por lo menos, y es por ello que decidí adentrarme hasta las costas de ciudad Jubilo, pero si no hay puerto, tu tranquilo que encontré otra solución._

Bueno sin nada más que aclarar, comencemos.

 **Caminos cruzados y nuevos comienzos.**

 **-Varios días después**

 **En el ferry SN-Wailord (nombre para un barco de Ferry)**

Nos encontramos nuevamente con cierto ex-shinobi y ahora entrenador y guardián del aura en entrenamiento, Naruto Uzumaki que estaba en la proa disfrutando de la brisa del mar junto con Froakie, Rowlet y Riolu acompañando al Rubio.

Naruto estaba disfrutando del viaje en el Ferry luego de varios días de haberse despedido de su maestro, el Guardián del Aura Riley luego de 4 años de duro entrenamiento tanto de Guardián del Aura como de Entrenador Pokemon, ahora el rubio tendría que poner todo en práctica, en su siguiente aventura

Hacia la Región Sinnoh en más de aventuras para el Ex-Shinobi de Konoha

En esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto Zorro en su mente.

\- (Bueno Gaki, veo que te la estás pasando muy bien en el Ferry)-Dijo Kurama en la mente del rubio y este de inmediato estaba frente a frente con el Bijuu ahora en un mundo mucho más amplio para él, de estar encerrado en una Celda húmeda y oscura, a estar en una pradera lleno de pasto y frondosos bosques, un lugar mucho más acogedor para Kurama.

\- (Si Kurama, no he disfrutado un viaje en ferry desde las misiones de Nami y Yuki, por suerte para nosotros, no tenemos que lidiar más sobre shinobis, jutsus o emboscadas)-Dijo también Naruto sintiéndose más aliviado en ya no tener más misiones peligrosas en su anterior vida como Shinobi y podría tener una vida tranquila.

\- (Comprendo lo que dices Naruto, solo que no bajes la guardia cuando nos enfrentemos a otras amenazas, recuerda que ahora tenemos otros asuntos sea esa organización criminal que deambula por SInnoh y los cazadores furtivos)-Dijo Kurama llamando la atención a su compañero en que no se confiara, ahora que tendría otros desafíos, tendría que afrontarlos, ante cualquier situación.

\- (Si en eso tienes Razón Kurama, no hay que bajar la guardia)-Dijo el rubio sabiendo ahora con su deber como guardián del aura, tendría nuevos enemigos que no serían nada amistosos con él.

\- (bueno que más nos falta, solo espero que no tengamos problemas en el …..Naruto Alguien viene)-Dijo Kurama cortando la comunicación del rubio dejando un poco desconcertado por la abrupta interrupción dada de su compañero Bijuu.

Ya una vez en la realidad Naruto viendo que alguien se acercaba guardo a Froakie y Rowlet en sus pokebolas ya que estos dos eran foráneos y no quería llamar mucho la atención de los pasajeros o tripulantes del ferry, solamente conservo sin su pokebola a Riulo que vio el porque guardo a sus dos amigos. Gracias a que sintió la presencia de un sujeto que se acercaba hacia su entrenador.

Ya una vez guardado a sus pokemon en su mochila junto con Riolu sintió también la presencia de un sujeto y vio el porqué de su interrupción, ya que un Marinero parte de la tripulación del Ferry se le acerco de forma profesional.

\- ¿Naruto Uzumaki? -Pregunto el Marinero en tono de orden al rubio.

-Sí, Soy yo, ¿Qué paso? -Respondió/Pregunto a la vez al marinero y este le hizo unas señas para que lo siguiera.

-El Capitán los han citado a todos los pasajeros en la cubierta, surgió una emergencia-Respondió ahora el Marinero a lo que Naruto asintió y siguió al sujeto y vio a unas pocas personas que había en el Ferry.

Y en esto aparecía el Capitán del Ferry con una expresión seria que lo noto de inmediato Naruto y Kurama.

\- (Tengo un mal presentimiento)-Pensaron al mismo tiempo tanto Naruto y Kurama en ver que algo iba ocurrir.

Ya una vez que todos estaban reunidos, el Capitán con un megáfono portátil decidió hablar.

-Atención todos, les agradezco que estén disfrutando del viaje del Ferry, pero tenemos notificaciones sobre el sistema meteorológico de Sinnoh, que hay tormentas cerca de nuestra ruta, así que nos advirtió en que encallemos al a ciudad más cercana, que sería hacia Ciudad Canal. De ahí podrán esperar hasta que se disipe la tormenta-Indico el capitán a todos los pasajeros y notaron las expresiones de sorpresa, preocupación y duda.

Viendo las expresiones de los pasajeros el capitán decidió continuar con las indicaciones.

-Los que querían continuar hacia el pueblo de Hojas Gemelas y Pueblo Sandgem tienen dos opciones. Esperar por otra semana para que se disipe la tormenta que bloquea nuestra ruta marítima, o que desembarquemos cercas de ciudad Canal o ciudad Jubilo como posibles opciones alternas para tomar un atajo, pero eso ya sería su decisión si deciden desembarcar ante lo previsto-Indico el Capitán a los pasajeros de su ferry contemplando las opciones viables que había dejado el capitán.

Varios están viendo la opción de desembarcar sea en ciudad Canal o Jubilo y otros esperar que se disipe la tormenta y continuar viajando en el ferry, cualesquiera de las opciones serian viables para su camino hacia el pueblo de Hojas Gemelas y Pueblo Sandgem.

-Bueno pasajeros, en unas horas estaremos llegando al puerto de Ciudad Canal, y ahí pasaremos los días, y ahí decidirían su siguiente recorrido, bueno yo me retiro a mi puesto, ya todos pueden volver a sus actividades-Dijo el Capitán retirándose hacia su puesto de mando mientras era imitado por sus marineros y oficiales del ferry tomando sus puestos, mientras que la mayoría de los pasajeros reanudaron con sus actividades desde tomar el sol, comer en el comedor, descansar en las sillas, tener conversaciones con otras personas para socializar y otros para entrenar en el caso de los entrenadores.

Por un lado, se encontraba cierto entrenador rubio que seguía pensando sus opciones, luego de ese inconveniente por la tormenta.

\- (¿Alguna opinión para considerar Kurama?)-Pregunto en su subconsciente Naruto a su fiel compañero Kurama que también al igual que el rubio, el Kitsune también lo estaba considerando las opciones viables

-(Hmm ahora si me la has complicado Gaki, puedes esperarte y disfrutar de tu estancia tanto en el ferry como en la ciudad mientras espera que termine la tormenta o ir a dicha ciudad y ver como llegas hasta pueblo de hojas Gemelas)-Respondió el Zorro también un tanto indeciso de las opciones disponibles con esa situación inevitable.

\- (Bueno una vez que lleguemos al centro pokemon de ciudad Canal que es la más cercanas consultare con un mapa y vemos si nos conviene ir a pie o volar con Skarmory)-Dijo Naruto a Kurama que este asintió viendo que sería lo mejor por ahora.

\- (solo espero que tu compañero metalico pueda volar por una larga distancia de aquí hasta hojas Gemelas)-Comento Kurama un tanto inseguro en que el pokemon de Naruto, su Skarmory lograra volar mucha distancia sin que se agote.

\- (Vamos Kurama, bueno puede ser que sea un Tipo Acero y Volador, única en su tipo, pero se lo que es capaz Skarmory cuando se comprometa podrá volar a mucha distancia)-Dijo Naruto defendiendo a Skarmory que a pesar de ser un tipo Acero y su mala reputación de ser entre los más lentos y pesados, Skarmory se destaca al ser liviano para volar y ser sumamente resistente con tan solo dos Debilidades.

\- (Solo digo, será la primera vez que vueles montado en Skarmoy y no quisiera que fuera el primer y último vuelo)-Dijo Kurama que provoco al rubio una pequeña gota en la nuca por el miedo que tiene Kurama por Volar.

\- (Algún día tendríamos que haber volado Kurama ya era tarde o temprano, y vamos Kurama, solo será por esta ocasión)-Dijo Naruto tranquilizando a Kurama que tuviera un poco más de fe en Skarmory, en el caso que vuelen.

-(Ahh más te vale Gaki…espero que sea a pie que volar….bueno ya luego hablamos Naruto)-Dijo Kurama despidiéndose por ahora de su compañero dejando a Naruto sumamente anonadado porque su compañero le tuviera mucho miedo en Volar, bueno el también pero no sería tan malo al sentir el vuelo de un pokemon Volador…bueno el también rezaba que no fuera la última vez.

Ya una vez que Naruto disipo de sus pensamientos volvió a la realidad y vio que seguía en la proa del Ferry y este vio que necesitaba descansar mientras esperaba el desembarco

Y con ello Naruto y Riolu se retiraron hacia su habitación de los pasajeros donde por suerte para el rubio su habitación es individual, aunque pequeña, pero eso le basta para Naruto y sus pokemon ya que estos podrían convivir sin llamar la atención innecesaria.

Y ya viendo que Riolu quiere descansar, el rubio lo guardo en su pokebola ya que faltarían tiempo para que desembarcaran hacia la siguiente ciudad.

Sin nada más que hacer Naruto se acostó en la Litera de la habitación tratando de hacer tiempo y descansar el tiempo que sea necesario para poder continuar con su recorrido.

 **-Varias horas después-**

 **-A unos kilómetros hacia el Puerto de Ciudad Canal/Canalave-**

 **-Nuevamente en el Ferry SN-Wailord-**

Luego de algunas horas luego de que el capitán hallara avisado de antemano sobre las noticias de un desvió justificado por una tormenta que está en su camino, y por el día de hoy en estos días estarían encallados en el puerto para esperar que se disipara la tormenta y continuar con su viaje hacia los pueblos de Hojas Gemelas y Sandgem.

El capitán viendo que ya quedaba poco a poco para que llegara al puerto de la ciudad tomo el micrófono con el altavoz para dar aviso a sus pasajeros y personal.

\- ''Atención pasajeros del Ferry SN-Wailord, les aviso que en algunos minutos estaremos desembarcando hacia la ciudad Canalave, donde ya recibimos la autorización por parte del puerto para estacionarnos mientras se disipa la tormenta. Y como le hemos avisado los que quieran descender del ferry, ese es el momento, ya que luego de que nos reporten que se disipe la tormenta, nos embarcaremos hacia la ruta original, y les quiero deseas éxitos en su próximo viaje, pasajeros''-Aviso nuevamente el Capitán con el altavoz de su micrófono a todos los pasajeros y personal que trabaja para el recibieron el mensaje capto y alto y algunos pasajeros que están optando por continuar con su viaje a pie de Ciudad Canalave

 **-Mientras tanto en una las habitaciones-**

Nuevamente con cierto guardián del aura, estaba preparando sus cosas para irse a pie luego de que el Ferry se estacione en el puerto. Naruto se había acostado por varias ahora, ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención al luchar contra otros entrenadores que habitan en el Ferry, si de por si esos entrenadores ya tienen cierto nivel de experiencia que podrían darle cierta batalla, pero para Naruto lo vería más como un calentamiento si se enfrentara más en especial que lleva consigo dos pokemon foráneos de la región de Kalos e Alola, y los otros que son oriundos de la región de Sinnoh y de otras regiones como Skarmory y Steelix, ya con Riolu no habría problema al ser un pokemon nativo de dicha región pero aun así es bastante inusual que un entrenador tenga un Riolu.

\- (Bien ya tengo todo preparado, espero que todo lo planeado salga bien)-Pensó Naruto contemplando las opciones viables una vez que pise tierra firme en la ciudad.

Ya que una vez que pise, pues adiós al viaje de ferry.

\- (Tranquilo Gaki que estas tomando una decisión sabia, contempla el tiempo que estableció Riley para que llegues al pueblo Sandgem, creo que llegaras a tiempo a ver al profesor Rowan)-Pensó Kurama apoyando la decisión dada por el rubio y este se alivió al ver el apoyo dado de su compañero.

\- (Gracias por el apoyo Kurama..., bueno no tengo nada más que perder al explorar sin ningún plan Hehe...bueno Kurama luego nos vemos)-Pensó Naruto despidiéndose de su compañero Bijuu volviendo a la realidad donde el rubio ya con su mochila con otros elementos y con ello despidiéndose de su habitación mientras caminaba hacia la sala del ferry

Mientras caminaba junto con otros pasajeros, la mayoría entrenadores bajaron del puente lateral del ferry ya una vez que el barco por fin se estacionara en el puerto y con ello liberar a a los tripulantes hacia la ciudad.

Mientras Naruto caminaba contemplaba la ciudad que debía admitir que es una ciudad muy pistoresca combinando con una ciudad costera con una Minera, vaya particularidad que se había topado, hasta Kurama también se ha sorprendido por la arquitectura y el estilo de dicha ciudad. Ya que las únicas ciudades que se les pareciera en su antigua vida como shinobi seria Nami y Konoha.

\- (Vaya esta es mi primera ciudad que exploro desde hace mucho tiempo que llegue a este nuevo mundo y estoy sumamente sorprendido por la infraestructura y estilo de ciudad)-Pensó Narutoo mientras seguía explorando por las calles de la ciudad de Canalave y pudo contemplar mejor la ciudad

Desde el puerto donde se atendían Ferrys Yates, barcos de transporte, lancha motora y botes pesqueros, junto con el muelle que funciona como punto de partida para ir de viaje en ferry a las Islas Hierro, Isla Plenilunio e Isla Luna Nueva, Islas que las dos primeras aún no ha explorado y en que en un futuro explorara.

Luego están la Biblioteca de Canalave que tiene una amplia información sobre la región de Sinnoh junto con otros pokemon en especial sobre los mitos que rodean de la región como las leyendas del Trio de Lago, el trio de dragones y el dúo de los sueños y pesadillas y de otros pokemon singulares que se han notado avistamientos por toda la región.

Y claro lo más común en cada pueblo y ciudad desde un centro pokemn instalado en la ciudad, una tienda pokemon, una taberna cerca del Muelle y claro lo más característico de cada pueblo y ciudad, el gimnasio pokemon

El gimnasio de ciudad Canalave que pareciera ser un pequeño estadio ovalado con una estructura hibrida entre la parte inferior hecha de roca y en toda la parte incluyendo la superior que pareciera tener una especie de domo Hecho de acero con os bordes de vigas de acero. Y sobre las puertas del gimnasio esta incrustado el símbolo de la Liga Pokemon.

Y al deducir con el estilo de la infraestructura de dicho gimnasio, al parecer su líder de gimnasio se especializa sea de pokemon tipo roca o Acero.

\- (Debo admitir que este gimnasio, aunque rustico se e esterilizado con estilo)-Pensó Naruto contemplando aún más la observación del gimnasio desde una cierta distancia.

\- (También coincido contigo Gaki, tiene estilo este gimnasio, pero viendo que sea de roca o Acero, me imagino que este líder será una pared difícil de penetral, recuerda ambos tipos son de duras defensas y peligrosos ataques a corta distancia)-También comento Kurama a su compañero haciendo recordar de que, si se topara con esos dos tipos, tendrían que buscar estrategias en como vencerlos, pero ya naruto tiene cierta experiencia contra pokemon de tipo acero,

Y no por nada había vivido por 4 años en la Isla de Hierro con su maestro Riley y su lucario y tuvo que enfrentarse a una vasta cantidad de pokemon de tipo acero en su proceso de entrenamiento, desde Magnemite, Skarmorys, Lairon y sobretodo Steelix.

\- (Si lo tendré en cuenta, pero ahora de los pokemon que puede vencerlos es Riolu y ahora aún le falta experiencia para enfrentarse, al igual que debo buscar maneras para vencerlos con los demás miembros como Froakie y Rowlet)-Dijo Naruto tomando en cuenta sobre el tip de Kurama y lo tendría bien en cuenta.

\- (Vale Gaki por ahora te dejara para que disfrutes de tu tour en la ciudad, luego hablamos en la noche)-Dijo Kurama a Naruto y este se despedia de su compañero dejando al rubio solo en la realidad

y este al ver que era ya como las 8 de la noche y viendo que ya debía descansar Naruto fue directamente al centro pokemon de ciudad Canalave donde este vio que había un tanto de personas se preocupó en que ya no hubiera más cupos para habitaciones para descansar, pero aun asi tendría que intentarlo y con ello en presente fue al vestíbulo donde está la enfermera Joy con su asistente Chansey asintiendo a unos entrenadores citadinos de esta ciudad.

-Sus pokemon estarán en perfectas condiciones mañana en la mañana entrenadores-Dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo a los entrenadores aliviados en ver que sus compañeros están en buenas manos

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy-Dijeron los entrenadores a la enfermera que esta asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

-Bien Chansey ya puedes llevarlos a terapia intensiva-Dijo la enfermera su compañera que este asintió llevándose las pokebolas de los entrenadores hacia la sala detrás suyo.

Sin nada más que hacer los entrenadores se retiraron de lugar viendo que ahora está disponible, Naruto se le acerco a la enfermera Joy.

-Buenas noches enfermera Joy, me preguntaba si aún tienen habitaciones disponibles para esta noche-Pregunto Naruto de forma respetuosa a la enfermera Joy que esta vio al joven rubio y esta vio las llaves que seguían disponibles.

-Por supuesto que aún hay, tienes mucha suerte que hoy no hay mucha actividad, ten tu llave de tu habitación-Dijo la enfermera Joy sonriéndole de forma cariñosa al rubio que se sentía un tanto sonrojado por esa sonrisa por parte de la enfermera que le daba las llaves de la habitación

-Muchas gracias Enfermera Joy, ¿quisiera pedirle un pequeño favor? -Pregunto nuevamente Naruto a la enfermera que esta asintió a la pregunta del entrenador.

-Claro si están en mis limites, te puedo ayudar-Respondió la enfermera Joy nuevamente sonriendo de forma más cálida al rubio que este disipo cualquier intento de sonrojo.

-Bueno vengo de la Isla Hierro y quiero llegar al pueblo Sandgem para tener la identificación oficial por parte del profesor Rowan y aparte de tener un pokemon inicial como comienzo, sabrá de algunas opciones para llegar lo más pronoto posible.

Ante esto la Enfermera Joy se quedó pensativa ante esta pregunta y no se esperaba de dicho favor, pero al ver que es un nuevo entrenador pokemon, era lo más común para cualquier novato.

Viendo como quería llegar al laboratorio del profesor Rowan, la enfermera Joy saco de una tableta un mapa en 3d mostrando la ubicación actual que sería Ciudad Canalave y con ello comienzo la explicación.

-Hmm bueno el camino más viable para llegar será hacia el Este a la Ruta 218 donde te tomara entr días y de ahí cruzas en el puesto fronterizo donde te toparas con Ciudad Jubilo, la ciudad más importante y avanzada de toda Sinnoh, ya de ahí bajas al sur hacia la ruta 202 creo que te tomara entr dias para llegar a tu destino hacia el pueblo Sandgem donde está la sede del laboratorio del profesor Rowan-Respondió la enfermera Joy indicando uno posible e inevitable opción de Naruto al contar cuantos días bia a recorrer en ruta en ruta le tomaría más el doble del tiempo según lo esperado por Naruto y Kurama.

-Y hay algún atajo posible que conecte con otra ruta-Pregunto nuevamente Naruto a la enfermera Joy a lo cual vi nuevamente el Mapa y solamente habia la primera y única opción que sería la de la ruta del Este.

-Me temo que no solamente la ruta que te indique, hacia el Este-Respondió con una leve sonrisa a lo cual Naruto dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación, pero le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa en la enfermera,

-Bueno, muchas gracias por las indicaciones Enfermera Joy yo me retiro hacia la habitación-Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de la enfermera la cual esta asintió para volver a su trabajo en atender a más entrenadores con sus pokemon dejando los propios asuntos de Naruto que estaba contemplando las opciones viables.

Lo que no sabía era que había cierto entrenador que había escuchado con cierto interés en la conversación y le había llamado mucho la atención en que el novato quisiera tomar un atajo y no le dijera la otra opción

Y era compresible en que la enfermera no le dijera la otra opción del atajo, pero era compresible al ser demasiado peligroso para cualquier entrenador principiante o uno sin experiencia, ya que ahí tendrían que valerse por su cuenta y de los peligros que se adentren por ahí. En especial por las leyendas que se cuentan de misteriosos pokemon que se han visto merodeando por ahí

Es por eso que no se habla mucho de ese atajo…en caso que vayas a Pie, si fuera volando con un Pokemon Tipo Volador, el peligro seria menos para el entrenador y Pokemon.

Mientras que Naruto meditaba las opciones vio que no tenía más opciones que recorrer al Este de la ciudad, es una pena en que no pudiera usar sus habilidades de velocidad para adelantar mejor el recorrido.

\- (bueno creo que me retrasare un poco más...bueno que más me queda)-Pensó Naruto mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

De repente siente una presencia detrás suya y sentía que ese sujeto era un adversario fuerte no al nivel de su maestro Riley pero está cerca.

-Hey muchacho, ¿necesitas ayuda? -Pregunto una voz masculina llamando la atención del rubio que vio al sujeto y este dio la vuelta para ver al sujeto

Y era un adulto de la mediana edad de entre unos 35 a 40 años de edad de complexión esbelta, pero con musculatura, tez claro, ojos marrones con ojeras la cabellera rojo carmín junto con una barba tupida con patillas. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta blanca con tirantes con una capa café algo desgastada, unos pantalones de color café claro con unas franjas horizontales en las rodillas y unas botas de trabajo color café y llevaba consigo una pala de excavación.

(Adivinen quien es el sujeto…una pista, es el padre del primer líder de gimnasio de la región de Sinnoh y este es el Sexto Líder de gimnasio)

\- ¿Amm…disculpa? -Respondió con un leve susto ya que no se esperaba que este sujeto quisiera ayudarlo y ya había sentido su presencia que es tranquila pero fuerte.

-Heheh disculpa chico si te asuste, pero me pico la curiosidad de que quieres ir a un atajo para ir al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan-Dijo el sujeto invitando a Naruto a sentarse a una de las mesas del comedor y el rubio acepto.

Y ya ambos que se habían sentado en el comedor, el sujeto decidió continuar.

\- ¿Tiene un mapa consigo? -Pregunto el sujeto al rubio y este asintió al sacar de su mochila un mapa de la región de Sinnoh poniéndolo en la mesa para verlo mejor.

-Bueno chico, como sabes hay una ruta hacia el este a ciudad Jubilo y al sur para ir al pueblo Sandgem...pero hay otra ruta que solo es disponible en el Aire-Dijo el sujeto mostrando un mapa mostrando la ubicación actual hacia el sur donde están situado un denso bosque.

-Ya veo, y porque no usan dicho atajo para acortar tiempo-Pregunto Naruto al Sujeto que este vio que está interesado tomar dicho camino.

-Como veras chico, esta ruta digamos que esta ruta no es muy usada por las leyendas de pokemon en la que habitan, y en tierra es más riesgoso, de aquí con el atajo te tomaría entr días para que llegues al pueblo más cercano que sería el pueblo de Hojas Gemelas que estaría muy cerca de Pueblo Sandgem-Respondió el sujeto mostrando el atajo que cruza desde el Sureste de ciudad Canalave hacia un pueblo cercano a pueblo sandgem que sería el pueblo de Hojas Gemelas

Viendo esa posibilidad le gustó mucho esa opción de Ruta para Naruto que estaría en tiempo y forma para llegar al laboratorio del profesor Rowan, como lo tenían planeado en su anterior plan, ya viendo este atajo, naruto guardo el mapa en su mochila.

-Me gusta…pero porque me está indicando esa ruta señor, digo porque está interesado en ayudarme-Pregunto de nuevo Naruto al sujeto que vio que era más reflexivo y más inteligente que cualquier entrenador principiante.

Algo que le agrado a él por parte del líder de gimnasio

-Bueno, viendo que llevas un poco de prisa, solamente que quiero dar una mano para que llegues a tiempo, pero eso ya es tu decisión si quieres ir al este y además tengo el presentimiento de que un día nuestros caminos nos volvamos a encontrar-Dijo el sujeto ahora si llamando mucho la atención por la forma que le dijo en que sus caminos se volverían a encontrar.

\- ¿Cómo que nuestros caminos nos encontraremos? ¿Acaso es un entrenador pokemon? -Pregunto ahora si más interesado ya que este quería una batalla, pero no sería ahora sino en un futuro no muy lejano.

A lo cual el sujeto sonrió en ver que es lo que quería en un futuro.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y para antes de prepararnos Soy Bryron, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Canalave-Se había presentado ahora el mencionado Bryron ante la sorpresa de Naruto y de Kurama.

Un líder de gimnasio le estaba ayudando a Naruto…eso si no ocurre diario.

-Woow, en verdad no me esperaba que fuera el líder de gimnasio…pero como veo será inevitable que nuestros caminos se encuentren cuando lo rete a un combate-Dijo Naruto recuperándose de la sorpresa ahora dándole una mirada retadora que a Bryron le gusta de los entrenadores

Entrenadores determinados y competitivos.

-Eso quería escuchar de ti y de todo entrenador, quiero opoentes con temple de acero que sean una verdadera competencia, y tal como veo eres uno de ellos-Dijo el líder de gimnasio al entrenador rubio que este veía como un fuerte líder de gimnasio.

-Espero poder retarlo cuando vuelva a ciudad Canalave y vera lo fuerte que me he vuelto-Dijo Naruto a lo cual le alegro al líder de gimnasio.

-Yo igual lo espero...ehhh-Dijo Bryron pero no sabía su nombre a lo cual el rubio deicidio decirle, era lo menos que podría hacer por la ayuda recibida.

-Uzumaki Naruto, entrenador poekmon y en un futuro campeón de la región de Sinnoh (y más adelante como Guardián del Aura)-Respondió/Pensó Naruto a Bryon ahora sabiendo de su futuro oponente.

Y ambos habían chocado sus puños en señal de respeto que se habían comprometido que más adelante cuando Naruto tuviera las medallas suficientes, iría a la ciudad de Canalave y retaría a Bryron. Y este acepto con gusto la lucha esperada.

-Bueno naruto tengo que ir con la enfermera Joy a atender a mis pokemon, deberías descansar para prepararte y ya decidías tu si quieres ir al este a Ciudad Jubilo o al atajo al suroeste. Por cierto, te recomendaría que uses tu Pokeloj ya que este tiene una app que tiene el mapa…y Espero que te vuelvas más fuertes porque una vez que entres a mi gimnasio, no seré tan amable y me veras mi otra faceta como líder-Dijo Bryron despidiéndose de Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia la enfermera Joy.

Ya una vez dejando solo a Naruto, este sin decir una palabra se retiraba a su habitación del centro pokemon, pero tenía una sonrisa zorruna con los siguientes pensamientos

\- (Heh, no te preocupes Bryon, me volveré mucho más fuerte y te dare una batalla que nunca olvidaras)-Pensó el rubio sabiendo que tendría que entrenar mucho para enfrentarse ante el líder de gimnasio y esto le emocionaba a Naruto.

Sin más el rubio llego a su habitación y viendo que ya era de noche, decidió dormirse y esperar el siguiente dia, pero antes de irse a dormir, decidió usar el pokeloj que le había dado Riley y vio una app del despertador y lo puso a las 6 am para despertarse

Ahora sin más, naruto se acostó profundamente en la cama.

 **-Y al día siguiente-**

 **-Nuevamente en el centro pokemon-**

 **-Ciudad de Canalave-**

 **-6 am-**

Nuevamente en el centro pokemon muy temprano para muchos, a excepción de Naruto que a esta hora se levanta gracias a que puso el despertador de su pokeloj y este lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de su cama ya con sus cosas preparadas con su mochila, sus pokemon y otras cosas más que tendría que comprar con el dinero dado por Riley, pero sabría que más adelante tendría que conseguirse su propio sustento.

Primero lo que hizo fue dejar las llaves a la enfermera Joy y donde las recibió junto con su asistente Chansey. Ya una vez dejado las llaves, ya naruto iría por la tienda pokemon para comprar algunos alimentos para sus pokemon ya que el tiempo estimado que estarían volando serán entr días, eso según en el mejor de los casos y también algo alimento suyo.

Ya una vez pasado por la tienda tanto pokemon y otra para entrenadores, compro también algo de comida como barras energéticas y bebidas para en estos días que estaría volando con Skarmory.

Ya una vez hecho las compras, vio nuevamente su pokeloj vio que eran las 7 am vio que era hora de partir, y con ello en mente fue al sur de la ciudad donde está situado un denso bosque donde decía la advertencia a los entrenadores en no adentrarse dentro del bosque.

Aunque naruto ya tiene cierta experiencia entrenado bosques restringidos, no iría a pie, sino volando con la ayuda de su compañero y rezaba que todo saliera según los planes.

\- ¡Skarmory sal ahora! -Dijo Sacando de su pokebola a su pokemon Coraza Ave donde este mostraba su respeto y cariño a su entrenador

\- ¡Skarrr! (¡En que le puedo ayudar maestro!)-Dijo Skarmory que gracias a su entrenamiento con su maestro RIley ya podría entender un poco mejor con los pokemon con la ayuda del Aura.

-Necesito que me des un viaje hacia el sureste de aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo nos lleven para llegar al pueblo más cercano, pero confió en ti y en tu vuelo para que lleguemos lo más pronto posible-Pidió Naruto de forma respetuosa a su Skarmory

Y este extendió sus alas para invitar a su entrenador que se subir a su lomo para que se suba.

-Skarrmory Skarr Skarary/ (Adelante maestro súbase, pero sujétese bien de mi porque sea u viaje turbulento)-Respondió Skarmory a lo cual Naruto trago duro al ver que Kurama tenía algo de razón.

Tendría una fobia a volar

-Gracias Skarmory solo avísame cuando te sientas cansado o quieras comer, avísame para aterrizar y almorzar te parece bien compañero-Dijo Naruto subiéndose al lomo de Skarmory que para serle sincero es duro, pero con él se ablandaría para que su dueño se sintiese cómodo en el viaje.

Skarmory asintió al aviso de su entrenador y sin decir nada el pokemon coraza ave comenzó a levantar vuelo de sus afiladas aladas en rumbo hacia el sureste de la región de Sinnoh.

\- (Mas te vale que no te equivoques Gaki)-Amenazo con miedo Kurama al no estar acostumbrado al volar.

\- (Yo igual espero lo mismo Kurama)-También comento el rubio en sus pensamientos sujetando firmante de Skarmory mientras volaba lejos de ciudad Canalave.

Solamente rezaba de que todo saliera bien en el viaje.

 **-Varios días después-**

 **-en una parte de Hojas Gemelas-**

nuevamente cercas de los bosques de dicho pueblo se encontraba cierto entrenador rubio que había llegado luego de tres días viajando con Skarmory volando de ciudad Canal a Pueblo de Hojas Gemelas, pero en el transcurso del viaje bajaron para dormir y comer como le había prometido Naruto ya que no quería que Skarmory en pleno vuelo cayera o algo le pasara, para el alivio tanto de el y de Kurama que seguía rezando que nada ocurriera en el viaje

y por ahora no había ocurrido nada grave en que lamentarse

y al fin luego de muchos hincapiés y de retrasos inesperados, ya Naruto había llegado a su nuevo destino y era el pueblo tranquilo de Hojas Gemelas.

Ya una vez aterrizando el lugar, Naruto piso tierra firme mientras acariciaba con suavidad en la cabeza de Skarmory por toda la ayudad dada.

-Gracias por el aventón Skarmory aunque fue nuestra primera vez que vuelo a tu lado, fue agradable el viaje, ahora necesitas un merecido descanso-Dijo Naruto devolviendo a Skarmory a su pokebola mientras le guardaba en su mochila.

ya en tierra firme y con su pokemon en su pokebola, Naruto camino hacia la entrada del pueblo con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- (Bien ahora si ya puedo comenzar mi aventura y un paso más hacia la liga pokemon)-Pensó Naruto entusiasmado al dar ya por fin el comienzo de su próxima aventura

 **-Mientras tantas cercas del pueblo Hojas Gemelas-**

 **-En el puerto del pueblo hojas gemelas-**

Se encontraba un joven adolescente de unos 16 años de cabellera azabache, tez clara con ojos color avellana y de complexión esbelta delgada atlética. Y sus notables mejillas con forma de z. una sudadera de manga corta azul con las mangas negras y con media Poké Ball de color blanco en la parte inferior, una camisa negra con una raya roja en el medio por dentro, pantalones azules y zapatos azules negros. Sus guantes eran negros con los bordes verdes y su gorra era roja con negro, con una media Poké Ball verde en medio. Su mochila era verde con un círculo rojo en el medio.

Y lleva a sus hombres a su fiel compañero Pikachu y de pilon (Polizon) su reciente pokemon capturado en la región de Kanto Aimpon

\- (Al fin hemos llegado y otra nueva aventura más..prepárate región Sinnoh porque Ash Ketchum ha llegado para ganar su liga)-Pensó cierto entrenador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que también sonreían Pikachu y Aimpon.

Y con ello llegando hacia el muelle donde Ash junto con sus pokemon caminaban rumbo hacia el pueblo Sandgem.

 **-Mientras tanto en cierta casa en Hojas Gemelas-**

Mientras tanto en otra casa estaba saliendo desde una bicicleta una hermosa joven de unos 15 años de edad, de piel blanca, ojos de color azul oscuro, al igual que su cabello. lleva un gorro blanco con una Poké Ball rosa dibujada, unos inseparables broches amarillos en el cabello, un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, una camiseta blanca con blusa negra, más falda rosa, calcetines negros, botas rosas. En la muñeca derecha lleva una especie de pulsera negra con dos cuentas lilas.

\- (Al fin poder comenzar mi aventura por Sinnoh, ahora si poder cumplir mi meta de superar a mi madre como la mejor coordinadora pokemon, prepárense porque Dawn Berlitz vino a ganar)-Pensó la peliazul con una sonrisa cálida mientras seguía pedaleando hacia el norte hacia Pueblo Sandgem.

 **-Mientras tanto en otra parte de Hojas Gemelas-**

Por otro lado, otro sujeto de unos 16 años de edad. Tiene los ojos de color negro y unas grandes cejas moradas igual que su cabello morado, su piel es clara, aunque mostraba una mirada penetrante llena de seriedad y frialdad. lleva una chaqueta azul y negra encima de una camiseta de un color verde azulado oscuro, un pantalón gris y unas deportivas de color azul y negro igual que su chaqueta y a su lado está un Elekid también compartiendo la misma personalidad de su entrenador.

\- (Hmp bien aquí vamos de nuevo)-Pensó el sujeto con indiferencia haciendo una seña a su Elekid que lo siguiera y ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo de Sandgem.

Muy bien con so termina el cpaitulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **Fraxures**_

 _ **What a cool friend, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter and well I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y como veras ya se hizo el entrenamiento en nacimiento de los huevos pokemon y claro el comienzo de una nueva aventura por parte de Naruto y espero seguir sorprendiéndote.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Buenas amigo muchas gracias por el review y y si el entrenamiento no fue sencillo para Naruto pero valió toda la pena, y me alegro que te guste el Dúo de Froakie y Rowlet, espero hacer una buena dupla con estos dos. Y si ahora lo quiero hacer balanceado para tener más estable, y si se ve complicado entre May y Salvia. Y tomare en consideración las opciones de las respuestas, y espero seguir sorprendiéndote más en este capítulo.**_

 _ **0megachaotic**_

 _ **Hola amigo en verdad muchas gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y si me está costando mucho hacerlos rápidamente y siempre trato de hacerlos con la mejor calidad y dar siempre lo mejor de mí que hacerlo forzado y apresurado y ya tomé en consideración las opciones de las respuestas que puse y me alegro que algunas de ellas las usare, asi que seguro seguirás sorprendido por lo que tengo planeado.**_

 _ **Bladetri**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y claro que ira poco a poco pero ya están dando sus primeros pasos Naruto en una nueva aventura más, y se hora Naruto comenzara desde abajo como entrenador Pokemon como todo, y así balancearlos con los demás y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas My Friend.**_

 _ **Logan Morninghtstar**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gusté el fic, y si no te ese error, pero en primer visto conectaba con algo del mar hasta que me di cuenta, y ya pude arreglar dicho error, aun así, muchas gracias por comentarlo, en verdad te lo agradezco, a veces me equivoco de manera accidental y eso que me gusta leer mapas.**_

 _ **Mel**_

 _ **Buenas amigo. Bueno comprendo tu opinión y la acepto sé que por ahora no te gusta, pero lo hago para no volverlo predecible y volverlo algo monótono dando más creatividad y trama al fic, y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote para que cambies de opinión, aun asi lo acepto.**_

 _ **Pato**_

 _ **Buenas amigo…por ahora sigue en construcción este fi casi que tu tranquilo y dale una oportunidad a ese fic, fue en parte del autor que me reto tanto este y de Nueva Vida.**_

 _ **LittleStarMyu**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review. Y me alegro que te guste el fic, y gracias por el apoyo dado siempre me dan ganas de continuar hacia adelante para mejorar más en mis fics, te agradezco por el review y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Bunas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gusta el capítulo, y por ahora solamente dos de sus pokemon pueden megaevolucionar (Lucario y Steelix) y bueno respeto que Kurama no sea una versión mejorada de un Ninetales, y por ahora estaremos centrado en el arco de la región de Sinnoh, así que por ahora no estarán en Alola pero bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más en este capítulo y mucho más amigo.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas bro, gracias por el review, y me alegro por el apoyo dado que me has dado al igual que en otros fics, y si muchos se sorprenderán porque Naruto cuenta con pokemon foráneos, y si ya entreno tanto como entrenador y como guardián del aura, y si el vestuario del entrenador masculino de Pokemon Go Naranja le quedaría bien que el de otros. O y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más en este capítulo y muchos más, y tranquilo que ando escribiendo más capítulos bro.**_

 _ **Hozuki Mangetsu**_

 _ **Buenas bro gracias por el review y tomare en consideración la personalidad de Ash tanto de Sinnoh como en Kalos que fueron donde mejor se destacó en ambas ligas y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más amigo.**_

 _ **TEIET**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tomare tu consejo, y siempre reviso la gramática, pero aun así mantendré ojo al borrador.**_

 _ **Romeroguillermojavier**_

 _ **Buenas amigo y ups…lo siento no sabía que ese título ya tiene dueño. En verdad no lo sabía. Y eso que había buscado títulos originales.**_

Ufff disculpen por la tardanza, pero ando muy ocupado por la situación que está viviendo la universidad debido una huelga que la veo muy difícil de que se resuelvan, y otros asuntos personales, pero aun así me dio el tiempo libre para planear, idear y escribir este capítulo para todos ustedes, así que me siento satisfecho.

Y bueno como verán aún no hay acción pero ya pronto en especial para el próximo capítulo así que todos tranquilos amigos

Como vieron ya Naruto llego de manera accidental a Ciudad Canalave y tuvo su primer encuentro con el primer líder de gimnasio que trata nada ni menos que Bryron y al igual que el rubio tuvo que usar un atajo dudoso para llegar al pueblo de hojas gemelas, así que hice lo posible para todo conectar en perfecta sincronía y agradezco por los comentarios dados al error que cometí y que por suerte lo pude corregir a tiempo por la ubicación del lugar

Y ya al final pudieron notar ciertas apariciones especiales de varios entrenadores que conocen desde Ash, Dawn y el infame Paul, y sé que me faltaron Barry, Kenny, Lucas y Brock pero estos aparecerán a su debido tiempo, así que todos tranquilos

 **Y bueno por ahora el equipo de Naruto va así por ahora**

 **Riolu**

 **Rowlet**

 **Froakie**

 **Skarmory**

 **Steelix**

 **¿?**

 **En la isla de Hierro con Riley**

 **Magnemite**

 **Larion**

Bueno amigos antes de irme les daré las siguientes preguntas

¿Cuál debería ser su inicial en la región de sinnoh Naruto?

¿les gustaría si Naruto participe en los Concursos Pokemon?

Bueno les agradezco mucho por el apoyo dado a este fic, no me espere que fue muy bien recibida y espero seguir sorprendiéndolos ehh

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
